Modelia Giggly
by Minami hirano
Summary: Roxas is Sora's twin. Sora is a model. Sora works with Axel who is also a model. Roxas was pretty much non-existent until he accidentally is mistook for Sora. Uh... please R&R... lol AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

_Okay… I liked this idea! But I'm not sure if I can pull it off! Please read and review! Thanks((: I hope you like this._

"Ugh.. I know…" Roxas lay in his bed, eyes closed, listening to Hayner and Pence ramble about something he never failed to hear about almost everyday. Roxas' blonde friend, Hayner, held up a magazine, _Exuberance_. On the cover showed a brunette half naked, bright blue eyes glowed through the thick layers of cheetah paint on his face. The blue eyes were piercing and almost stared into your soul. They were breathtaking and anyone could just pick up the magazine and stare.

Roxas took the magazine from Hayner's hand and looked at the boy on the cover of the world-renowned magazine. The brunette's eyes were his eyes and so was the brunette's facial structure and even body type. The only thing that separated the two was the color and structure of their hair. On the bottom, left corner of the magazine the title naming the boy on the front cover showed in bold and simple print, "**Sora Strife, finding his wild side and finding yours." **

"Seriously Roxas, you could've been just like him if-" the chubbier brunette in the room began.

"I know, Pence and honestly, it's not what I would want. If something came up and I had a choice… maybe… other than that… I'm not regretting anything."

"It's funny how Olette finds him ten times hotter than you." Hayner laughed at the irony.

"Ha." Roxas laughed dryly and lacked humor. He put the magazine down and stared at the ceiling his eyes slowly drifting to a close when his phone rang. Blue eyes opened when he searched the room for his phone. It was next to Hayner, "Give it." He held out his hand but when Hayner saw the caller ID he smiled widely and answered the phone for himself quickly putting it at arms length when the booming voice exited the speakers.

"Calm down." Hayner slowly put the phone to his ear, "What's up, Sora?"

_Rox?_

"Nope, Hayner."

_Ooohhhhh-range juice… What's up? How are you?_

"Good, Roxas is just in his mellow mood."

_Ugh, again? Seriously… He needs a pick-me-up. Can I speak with him?_

"I don't know… can you?" Hayner smiled when the brunette on the other end whined, "Fine fine. Here." Hayner held out the phone for Roxas, "For you Roxas."

The blonde snatched the phone away from the other blonde and ignored the snickers between Pence and Hayner.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

_ROOXXXAAASSSSS POOOXXAASSS!_

Roxas held it at arms length away and rolled his eyes though couldn't hold back a small smile forming on his lips.

"What do you want?" He was quick and straight to the point like he normally was.

_I need a ride tomorrow._

"Are you kidding? You can't find a ride? You want me to drive out there? Like seriously?"

_Yep. Come on, Roxas…I never see you anymore… I miss my baby brother._

"You are older than me by two minutes."

_I was still out quicker._

"No. Find your own ride Sora."

_Roooxxasss… _the brunette from the other end whined and pouted.

"I haven't seen you anyway. What time?"

_Awww, I knew you wanted to see me! You're so caring and you never se-_

"What time?"

_9 in the morning. If you want you can come earlier and meet the crew._

"9? I'll see you when I see you. Where again?"

_Exuberance Model Set._

"Hm… Okay. See you tomorrow."

_WAIT! Roxas! _

"Hm."

_Love you._

"Ditto." Roxas hung up and sighed, "I'm getting ice cream." swinging his legs off of the bed he stood up and Pence and Hayner followed.

"Can I come?" Pence suddenly asked, genuinely wanting to but Roxas shot him down.

"Nope. Tomorrow will be Sora slash Roxas day. I'll bring you next time I pick him up, Pence." the blue eyed blonde knew that whenever he would pick up his brother it would end up being a brother day. Girls and a few guys would swarm around them as they walked into the city mostly just going to the brunette and swooning. Roxas remembered that last time it happened. He thanked God that he was wearing a hoodie and his glasses because if he didn't then a lot of people would have found out that he was Sora's brother, twin to be exact, and not just a friend or companion.

He loved the fact that his brother was a world famous model, he loved that fact that he had such an air-headed brother that loved him and he loved back. He loved the fact that when they were at the Islands they could just be themselves and act as if being famous didn't get in the way. But he didn't want to be given the title, "Sora's brother." He wanted to be himself and not his brother's shadow. He was never jealous of the brunette and hopefully never will be because he just loved the brunette so much, whatever made Sora happy made him happy.

"Okay." Pence made a faux sad face and Roxas took out three bowls and spoons to distribute.

"Okay… Sea salt… that's mine… Cookies 'N Cream… and Brownie Swirl." Roxas put them out and let them chose for themselves. It was already later in the night and the video games have long passed their entertainment. Sure Street Fighter and Soul Caliber and Mortal Combat was fun. Sure Battlefield was fun. Sure C.O.D. was fun. But four hours of just staring at the screen wore them out. They couldn't play any single player games because that would be inconsiderate and unfair.

"I'll be heading back after this, Roxas. Olette wanted to hang out later tonight. She couldn't make it because of a school end of year club meeting or something."

"That's cool."

"Same here, Roxas. Namine's in the same meeting as Olette."

"That's cool." He replied the same and licked at his ice cream slash popsicle thingy. When they were finished Roxas walked them to the door and waved them good byes and safe drives. When they left Roxas closed the door and flopped into his couch. He had nothing better to do and it was already getting pretty late. He thought about what Sora could be doing. Being Sora, it could range from partying to going through all of downtown to find stray dogs and cats.

Roxas smiled at his memory of last time. Sora had used his photographer's SUV that one day and Roxas drove around in it. It started off with a lost dog, it was so skimp-ish and hyper, almost naïve. But whenever you would touch it's collar it would yelp in pain. Roxas finally cut the collar off to reveal that the dog had out-grown it and it created a fresh wound around it's neck. Sora cuddled it and then saw another dog on the street walking around a pretty busy area yet nobody bothered to get it. Roxas found it odd that nobody tried then realized that a few people did but it was too skittish and scared to catch. So Roxas gave it a try and sat across the street from it for thirty minutes. It finally decided to trust the blonde and limp over to him, licking at the fingers of it's finder.

The silver-haired photographer flipped when his SUV smelled like shit and there was some pieces of poop in the back seat, but Sora's babbling of apologies and innocent eyes could calm anybody down, the silverette didn't even notice Roxas in the background as he slipped out of sight. So the photographer sighed and rubbed the brunette's head like a little kid.

The next day it was on internet and news that Sora Strife and an unknown blonde were collecting dogs around town and putting them in Humane Society. Girls absolutely adored him after that but started a whole gossip chain of the brunette finding a boyfriend or girlfriend… of course they suspected wrong since Roxas, himself, was not Sora's lover.

The blonde closed his eyes listening to the T.V. in the background as random commercials came up, "The number one car brand….," "Coca Cola… happier than ever…," "A.X.E.L. Got it memorized?" "Need more energy? Monster….," "Redbull gives you wings.." they scanned through, failing to register through Roxas' mind

Roxas thought about things and remembered his brother. He loved memories with his brother and since they would see each other tomorrow he got excited. He set his alarm for seven in the morning giving enough leeway for error and random things. He found his thoughts start to get random after that signaling he was falling asleep, he didn't fight it, and the mellow darkness of sleep found him.

Roxas woke up wondering if the alarm didn't wake him or he woke up earlier than expected. Looking at the time he was up two hours earlier than seven. He thought he would sleep through the alarm but he didn't. Staying on the couch and looking at the high ceiling he saw faces in the fancy patterns, he counted numbers, and wasted time. He checked the time a again still another hour and a half. He looked out the high window above their front door and saw the sun's softer rays of light in the somewhat dark sky and as time went by it slowly got higher and brighter. He still had an hour.

Putting his phone in his pocket he went to the fridge and took out the milk and in his pantry a packet of quick make coffee. He liked them, they weren't too strong in coffee taste nor were they too strong in caffeine. He walked up the stairs slowly making sure not to spill and began to get ready.

"_**HEY HEY! WE ARE A HURRICANE, DROP OUR ANCHORS IN A STORM! HEY! THEY WILL NEVER BE THE SAME, A FIRE IN A FLASK TO KEEP US WARM! BECAUSE THEY KNOW I KNOW TH-"**_

The blonde fumbled around clothes on the ground looking for his phone that alarmed ridiculously loud, he put on his glasses then saw the light that flashed through last night's jean's pocket. He turned the alarm off and sighed. Guess he'd be with Sora earlier.

He wasn't exactly a morning person but he was always up and when he was up it was pretty early. Before Sora moved into some city condos when they lived together …

_Roxas was up at three in the morning getting coffee and out of nowhere a plastic bat had hit him in the head… hard. He yelled in pain and looked around at who caused the pain and turned to see Sora holding the useless bat in his hand that had been dented to fit Roxas' skull. Sora was shaking and sighed in relief when he saw it was just Roxas. _

"_What the hell, Sora!"_

"_I'm sorry! I thought you were a killer! It's three in the morning!" Sora explained looking at the dented bat then back at his brother._

"_I have been waking up at this time for a good amount of time, Sora. And what the fuck are you gonna do with this?" Roxas took the plastic bat that was colored pink, red, yellow, and blue and measured the weight in his hand, "What if I was a killer? What the hell is this plastic bat gonna do? What? Make the killer laugh to death? You idiot!" Roxas tossed the bat behind him not caring where it landed._

"_Sorry…" Sora looked down at his feet which were covered with his one piece pajamas. They had Teddy-Bear print and showed ABC cubes. Roxas couldn't help but smile. Whoever wanted to kill Sora would end up cuddling him instead; Sora was too adorable. _

"_It's fine," Roxas rubbed at Sora's head and lead him back toward where the stairs were, "Get some sleep. I'll see you when the sun's up."_

"_But I cant sleep now."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_I'm scared." _

_Roxas sighed and left his coffee at the kitchen, walking his brother to his bed to crawl back under the covers with him. He hummed until Sora was asleep then left the room quietly. _

Roxas got into his car making sure he locked the door of his house. He drove out of his driveway and waited impatiently as the gate began to open slowly. When it opened enough for his car to fit through, he zoomed and headed out.

Roxas took out his phone as he waited outside of Exuberance Model Set, adjusting his glasses and texting his brother, _"Outside."_

"_Come in for a bit. You're early." _

"_K." _he handed his keys to the valet parker and immediately tipped the guy. Walking up the steps he passed a few models who were laughing amongst themselves and leaving while he entered. He threw his hoodie on and went where Sora had directed him to go, looking down at his phone and looking at directions he turned when he needed to.

While he was looking down he suddenly bumped into a pole that had come out of nowhere and dropped his phone, the pole also spoke, "Woah, kid."

"Sorry." Roxas shook his mild confusion out and bent down to pick up his phone. He stood up quickly and his glasses fell off, "Ugh, crap." Roxas was about to get them when his head collided with another head, "Ow, shit." He muttered and looked up at the person helping him pickup his glasses. He wasn't completely blind, just near-sighted like most. Just blurry vision here and there, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." green eyes looked at the kid in front of him rubbing his forehead. He couldn't really see under the hoodie, "Here. Got 'em." he said softly and handed the glasses to the flustered boy. When the kid in the hoodie looked up to thank him, he couldn't help but not hand the glasses back over.

"Uh… thanks..?" Roxas tried to take them back but the 'pole' that ended up being a six foot something ginger held them away from his reach. (Don't worry, I love gingers so much).

"Sora… Why so secretive? I was looking for you, since when did you wear glasses, hmm?" the guy suddenly pulled Roxas' hoodie down, "WOOOAHH… you died your hair? How did you do that so fast?"

"Uh…" Roxas quickly snatched the glasses out of his hand and turned away.

"Wait, Riku is looking for us. We gotta do the shoot!"

Roxas started picking up his pace and ran to where Sora told him to go. The redhead didn't bother to follow. Sora was sometimes a little interesting.

"Hm… You don't look to bad as a blonde, Sora." The redhead hummed to himself then started walking back where the studio was.

"Sora!" Roxas yelled as he slammed on the make-up room's door, "Sora! Where the hell are you?" e was suddenly pulled by his hoodie.

"Stop being so childish again, Sora." A boy a little bit shorter then him started pulling him by his hoodie.

"Wait… what? No!" Roxas couldn't get out of his grasp.

"Be quiet. Oooh.. The blonde hair. That's a nice touch." The boy had slate hair covering his eye, dressed in all black, "I don't remember the stylist wanting to have that… But I think it will look… good…. What… why aren't you dressed for the shoot?" The boy had turned around and unzipped Roxas' hoodie revealing a white button up with a black tie. He had dark jeans and converse on, "You know what? That will look god too. You look like the perfect victim. Wow… Demyx did a good job on you Sora."

"Wait I'm not-"

"Come on, Riku is impatient right now. We're in a hurry."

"But I have to-" "Hush Sora." The boy pulled him by his forearm and forced him into the studio. Roxas stared in horror as everybody looked at him and started speaking a hundred miles an hour.

"Sora, where the hell have you been?"

"Sora, that's a good hairstyle!"

"Oooohhh the blonde.. I like that… a lot."

"Damn sexy!"

"Woah that was not what I told him to wear." a blonde came bouncing up and pecked the slate haired boy on the cheek, "Zexion… why isn't he dressed?"

"I thought that was his outfit. He just came out like that… honestly I liked it." Zexion said and smiled looking at Roxas like a prize.

"I actually like it too." A man with silver hair came up with a camera around his neck. He suddenly pulled Roxas by his arm and away from everybody to speak with him, "When did you dye and style your hair, Sor?"

"Uh… I'm not him." Roxas spoke trying to take in everything that was going on. He knows that he was mistaken as his brother this moment.

"No mood swings, Sora. You're a bit off but please. This shoot is very important." The silverette pushed Roxas gently onto the set and Roxas stammered, unable to speak correctly. He looked around frantically for his brother but only saw that redhead walk in with only black jeans on. He was wearing some kind of shoe tat Roxas could only classify as expensive. The redhead's eyes were lined with red and black eye-liner. The make-up extended out to his temple in intricate swirls, "Hurry up, Axel."

The redhead got on set with Roxas and winked at the blonde, "Sora… I always wondered what you would look like blonde… Different style too." the redhead raised his brows and before Roxas knew it he was pushed into a tub of fake blood and the sound of clicks and camera's shooting. Flashes made Roxas blink rapidly.

"Come on, Sora! Act like the victim!" the photographer directed and another photographer shot from different angles. There was light all over the place.

"What?" Roxas whimpered to himself and looked around as his once white shirt had splotches of fake blood on it. The redhead towered over him by kneeling and held Roxas gently by the collar. The redhead's lips suddenly making contact with Roxas' jugular.

Roxas almost yelled in horror at the realization that he was in a shoot. _A fucking photo shoot._ The redhead suddenly began to straddle him and Roxas yelped out in terror as the redhead popped some buttons off of his shirt. Pulling Roxas by his tie and licking up the blonde neck and cheek.

"Hoooh my gosh!" Roxas cried and the photographer yelled out praises.

"That's it Sora! You look good! You actually look terrified!"

"That's because I fucking am!" Roxas whimpered as the redhead looked at his eyes closer and scrunched his brow in confusion.

"Come one twenty more frames!" The silverette called out and twenty more flashes blinded the blonde.

"Fifteen minutes!" a man in pink hair called out and Roxas quickly stepped out of the tub still horrified, his heart pulsing and his chest clenching. Just before he was about to leave the set, Roxas almost cried when he saw his brunette brother enter the studio.

_Okay… I couldn't resist. Here's another story… Please review!_


	2. Man with dominance

_Wow! you guys liked it. Hahaha I'm happy. Lol here's another chapter. Please review! They make me so happy. You guys are the greatest. _

"Ohh Sora!" Roxas walked clumsily to his brother who was just about as confused as he was. Roxas let out a dry sob of relief seeing his brother, he tried to take out his phone and suddenly anger began to wash over him, "I th-thought you didn't have a shoot for the rest of the d-day! And you didn't tell me!" Roxas was still sobbing and trying to catch his breath. Coughing on the fake blood and taking out his phone that was in his jean pocket. He looked at it helplessly when it didn't even turn on and sparked a little in his hand, then his face scrunched up and a high pitched whine escaped the blonde's throat. He just bought it too, brand new. He didn't like the new touch screens, but a touch screen with a keyboard was perfect… and now it was ruined.

"Rox, I don't even know what's going on either." Sora looked at his outfit for the vampire shoot and was wearing what he was supposed to. A tight spandex sort of jumpsuit thingy. He looked at the set and the confused crew. There wasn't even murmuring. He then looked at his brother who was quite shaken then the occurrence hit him like a ton of bricks to the face as a grin spread on his lips and he let out a wheeze. Quiet laughter escaped him and he hunched over crutching his stomach.

The photographer quickly rushed to his side, "Sora! Sora…" The silverette tried to lift the face of the brunette, "Are you okay Sor?"

He got a wheeze as a reply and then shortly after that cackles coming from the blonde, "Oh My g- ohhh my go- ohh I cant breath!" Sora hunched over again as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "This!" He pointed to Roxas who already had tears escape his eyes, "That's my br-hahahahahahaha!" Sora laughed again and the silverette looked at Zexion, face still plastered with confusion. Zexion was cunfused but all he did was blink. He wasn't one to show much emotion.

Roxas let out another high-pitched whine and fell to the ground, sitting Indian-style his shoulders hunched as he let out more sobs escape him. He was still semi-confused and a little terrified of what just happened and he was undergoing minor shock. Interesting how he could handle many things well. Just not this.

"Wait what?" the redhead came in and looked at the brother, still unaware that they were in fact, brothers.

Sora sat down and almost mimicked his brother's except flopped onto his back, his chest heaving as he tried to compose himself. After a good five minutes Sora rocked his legs and sat up. All eyes were on them and it was as if the whole studio froze, nobody moved but they exchanged weird glances.

"Everyone… Riku I'm fine." Sora let out a few chuckles then began again, "You guys…" he laughed again then took a deep breath, "This is Roxas…" Sora pointed with his whole hand at the depressed looking blonde, "He's my twin."

Now the murmuring shot up and Riku looked at them both. He blinked a couple of times and then Demyx, the blonde with a weird ass mullet squealed loudly and idiotically.

"That's so cool!" He squeaked but was shut when Zexion slapped his forearm.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell us about your sexy hunk of a brother?" Axel grinned crookedly and kneeled before the blonde who was still dripping in fake blood, "Why hello there-"

"Ugh Axel… Leave him be." Sora said before Axel sexually ruined Roxas with his words, "He didn't want anybody to know about him." Sora said then sniffled and basked in the after glow of a good laugh, "I've actually never seen him like this… Except when I accidentally kicked his cat…" Sora thought aloud and then slowly got up.

"Come on Rox, up." Sora grabbed his arm lightly and dragged him up.

"Can I help you dress him?"

"Wait, no…" Riku suddenly cut in, "It turned out really good.." Riku scanned through some shots that were taken on the computer and Axel scanned the same thing from behind him. His gave out an approving grunt and smiled. He told Riku to go back to one of he pictures he scanned over and stared at it for a long time.

The frame showed Axel's fingers trailing over Roxas' lips and his other fingers were in the bloody, blonde locks. The blonde had his back arched and his hands were holding the tub for support. Even though Roxas' glasses were on, the way his eyes were half-lidded just made Axel stare at his beauty for a moment. Sure he saw Sora almost everyday and even if they were twins, this Roxas boy had such a different personality. He was different, he was his own person.

Axel then looked back at the blonde in minor comatose then back at the screen.

"Oooh, Lemme see!" Sora hopped over and looked at the picture Axel was admiring. He focused on it for a few minutes and then Sora said something in a tone that wasn't his usual happy-happy-joy-joy voice, "You two have chemistry. I will never have that with you, Axel. Sure we look good and hot as hell… But… this… I couldn't pull it off even if I dyed my hair and styled it like his and dressed like him."

Riku looked at his brunette model and nodded in agreement, "You're right. I couldn't put my finger on it.. Do you think you can get your brother to snap out of it?" The silverette gestured over the Roxas who's shoulders were shrugged and he was in conscious comatose… If that made any sense.

Sora walked over to his brother and tried to look into the blue eyes he had, "Roxas." he waited then got closer when his brother wasn't responding, "I'll tell them you somehow managed to jerk off to Hotel Rwanda."

Roxas head jerked up and an angry glare masked his entire face, "What! That's a low blow, Sora. That's when I was still with Xion and she-"

"Oki-dokes!" Sora cut him off and looked at Riku, "Want him to continue?"

"For an air-head, Sora, you are pretty smart." Zexion said darkly and clapped his hands, "Enough staring everybody! Get back into position!" for his small body and shy appearance, Zexion sure had a voice of authority.

Riku quickly took out his camera and couldn't hold back a smile as the blonde struggled against the redhead's grip, pulling him back onto the bloody set. It was like a puppy trying fight a lion and it was cute.

"I never agreed to this!" Roxas yelled and Sora just waved his hand dismissively grinning like the fool he was. Roxas already thought of ways to get back at Sora, he already knew what to do and do it well. All he had to do was get some of Sora's clothes and-

"Sorry Roxie, but last time we all checked you and your opinion didn't even exist." Axel smiled slyly and Roxas stopped his body weight completely. He pulled away from Axel's grasp and crossed his arms like a kid throwing a tantrum.

"You… are a terrible person." Roxas squinted then blinked a couple of times when a flash distracted him. It made him a little dizzy when they started coming in flash after flash.

"Axel, do what you need to do." Riku said and Sora chuckled a bit. He loved his brother, really, but seeing him so flustered was funny and different. His normal attitude was so laid back and… smart. But now he was so cute and looked almost helpless.

Axel smiled pervertedly and then looked at the blonde, "Let's pick up, shall we?"

Roxas was too slow to react when Axel grabbed him again except more sensually and wrapped his arm around Roxas' lower waist, pulling him close and grinding his hips against the shorter boy.

"Eyuuh, what the fuck man!" Roxas tried to push him away.

"Don't worry, it's just for the shoot." Axel leaned in and whispered into Roxas' ears but decided to play with the boy a bit more as he slowly licked the shell of the flustered blonde's ear.

"Dude!" Roxas yelled again, but the more aggravated he was the more Axel messed with him, one yell of protest that left the blonde's lips equaled one more lick to his neck or cheek. Maybe a hand here and there would play at his semi-opened shirt and rub against his chest skin.

Roxas took a deep breath and decided to use reverse psychology, "Fine. Fucker." He muttered the last word under his breath as he suddenly pushed the redhead down to his ass and then straddled him. He ripped the rest of the buttons off of his favorite button up shirt and pushed it back, exposing a good amount of upper body. Axel was quite shocked and didn't exactly know what to do at the moment even as the flashes blinded him momentarily. He found it quite pleasant that the blonde had adjusted so quickly to him and began to be touchy feely also.

That was until Roxas pushed the redhead's shoulders down and Axel let out a yelp of pain as the back of his head collided forcefully with the set's ground, "Ow! Shit, man!"

"You want a shoot? Well here! Here's a fucking shoot!" Roxas yelled as he ground his hips down onto Axel's and the redhead let out a small moan then a yelp of pain as his head collided to the ground again.

"O-okay! Off!" Axel yelled as he pushed the blonde off and quickly and forcefully then stood, "This shoot is over!" He hissed and gave the blonde an angry scowl before heading off the set and out of the studio.

"That's right, you horny bastard!" Roxas yelled out.

"Well fuck! At least I didn't fucking hurt you! You! You are an angry blonde!" Axel yelled and rubbed the back of his head and wiped some fake blood that managed to splatter on his lips and then passed through the swinging doors.

"Sora! I'm leaving!" Roxas yelled and got off the set stomping away and taking one last look at his destroyed phone.

"Wait, don't go! Not yet!" A man with pink hair ran up to him.

"Who are you?" Roxs asked then frowned at the sharpness of his voice, he wasn't usually so angry, but when the situation called for it, well.

"Marluxia, darling. The photos you took. If this month's issue of Exuberance sells well, you can be a paid model, just like your brother, sweet cheeks. Have a few commercials, do fundraisers, join parties, the whole shebang. Do you really want to go?" Marluxia asked in a manly yet feminine way. Did that make sense?

"I-"

"The whooolllee shebang." Demyx cut in and emphasized. Roxas rolled his eyes then began to head out. He swiped up his destroyed phone from the ground and almost stomped out, when somebody caught the corner of his eye.

"Come on… It's the beginning of summer and you could do _a lot_ of things." A guy with a scar across his face spoke and it was quiet. It was a voice of authority and demanded to listen, though the statement was simple, it was strong. Roxas looked around finding where the voice had came from then his eyes landed on a tall man. His brunette hair was styled loosely and he wore a fur coat. His dark pants and boots were simply… sexy, "Roxas, I heard. I'm Leon or Squall. I prefer Leon." He smirked off to the side and even Roxas found himself staring. He was a Greek God in modern day, hip clothing and carried himself in a dominant way.

Roxas gulped down, he was pretty sure he was straight. Well, he's been with a girl… and she did well. She gave him sweet kisses, she managed to give him a boner but they watched Hotel Rwanda right after that. She was pretty, but this guy. This guy was hot. He was sex on legs and something told Roxas that the man knew.

"We aren't going to force you, but if you so happen to agree, you will just be sharing a house with a good amount of people you see here… including your brother. Your amount of privacy will be significant and you wont have to worry about your food, dental, or health coverage." Leon took a step toward the blonde and pulled out a tissue, he stood before Roxas and then slowly began to wipe away the fake blood.

He focused well on the blonde's face making sure to take off his glasses and wipe beneath the eyes. He hummed to himself then licked his thumb and ran it over Roxas' cheek, taking away whatever dried. He took out another tissue and wiped Roxas' glasses clean. Roxas didn't move as this whole episode transfixed before him, he was in it. His heart pounded a little in his chest and his stomach fluttered just a bit because the man was wiping his face. It was silly to Roxas and quite ridiculous since he was pretty sure he liked girls… Maybe he liked both? Roxas shook his head slightly and the man caught wind of the slight denial and confusion the blonde was dealing with.

"Don't worry, Roxas… I'll give you a few minutes or hours, however long you need to make your decision, just know you be going through it alone. Come to me if you have questions, maybe pinkie over there," he pointed to Marluxia, "Anybody." he winked and smiled at the same time then placed the tissue in Roxas' hand, "Think about it." then he was off.

Roxas stood there, stunned for like the tenth time this day and watched Leon as he walked out of the studio. His footsteps had more authority than Roxas thought he ever had in his entire life. Maybe not, Roxas was a pretty authoritative person. But this man, this man had tricks up his sleeves. He had gadgets and tools that worked man and women alike, inside out. Roxas knew the man that just spoke with him was important. He didn't even have to be told.

Sora cracked a grin and looked at his own brother with pride and awe, "You, my dear brother, just got the attention of Editor and Chief. Might as well say you very well spoke to the owner of Exuberance."

_Okkkkaay… hahaha thanks you guys so much for the reviews on the first chapter! I seriously wasn't expecting that many! Well… I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys (: Sorry, short chapter. The next will be longer, I promise! And if I must say, one does not simply see two sex men to only fondle with one… Hint hint of upcoming chapters (((: Please review! You guys are the best!_


	3. Yes

_So here is the next chapter for MG! You guys are super boss with your review((; I am a bit down at the moment because I did like poop on a stick for my Regional tournament… )): But writing this makes me happy again! Bahaha! Please review!(: _

"Come on, Roxas… decide." the blonde muttered to himself and ran his hand over his face. This was a life changing decision and it made Roxas think back to what he said to Pence not even two days before, If he had the opportunity, he'd take it. One doesn't simply walk into a photo shoot and become a model. The kind of thing just didn't happen. Roxas sighed and sat in his brother's dressing room with a new pair of boxers. He had showered for a good twenty minutes and his jeans and destroyed button down shirt were in the dryer along with his chucks and dirty underwear. His brother had left him alone in a surprisingly serious and understanding manner to think out this offer.

He sighed and ran his hand through his naturally platinum blonde hair then quickly looked up when somebody entered the dressing room. It was the guy, Leon, again. The one that was quite sexy and made Roxas think if he were the only straight guy to think that. The man spotted Roxas on the loveseat and smiled softly.

Roxas was really a specimen. His body and smooth skin could work for lotion advertisements, his perfect and natural hair could work for hair dye or shampoo and conditioner, he blinding blue eyes could work for contact lenses or be part of some movie trailer. He was just a beautiful person. Like his brother, but something was different. They were two different auras, two completely different people.

Leon gestured for Roxas to scoot over and couldn't help but revel how the blonde's slightly toned abs scrunched when he scooted. The boy even smelled differently good.

"Make your decision yet?" Leon looked at him and Roxas huffed a one syllable laugh. Roxas was looking at his feet and swung them a little before looking up.

"You know this is like a life changing decision, right?"

"Of course I do, that why I gave you time. It's been four hours since the question…" Leon chuckled a bit.

"What? Already four hours?"

"Yup, one in the afternoon." after Roxas didn't say anything for a good five minutes Leon spoke up again, "Okay, how 'bout this."

Roxas looked up to look at the man and Leon's eyes were burning blue at the sudden change of intensity. Yet he still kept his calm demeanor. Roxas hadn't realized how nice Leon's blue eyes were until now. Being two feet away did make a difference. A very nice difference indeed.

"Pros and cons. Okay the bad things… You may be away from your friends, but from what I heard you guys live not to far away. You may have to go to a different school, you wont be at your parents home anymore, you will have maybe a little less time on your hands, though you guys have more than enough… erm… you will have a completely different output about yourself… mmhmm…" he continued, "The pros, the fame, fashion, money, location, though your location isn't too shabby. But think of all of the possibilities, Roxas. Known world wide, young… stunner… Girls, guys. Glamour.."

"And you just sugar-coated that." Roxas smiled, Leon was smart, if he wanted Roxas so badly he would sugar-coat what he was to face. Roxas wasn't a fool either, "It took Sora a good month to adjust to his new life… Who do you think he cried to when times got bad?" Roxas continued, "He called me in the mornings before the sun rose and would talk about some things that he wasn't aware of before, the discrimination, the closeness of family gone, the temptations, the things he had done just to fit in. the publicity, the management… everything. I have never experienced it, so who am I to say what Sora went through."

"Mm…" Leon hummed at what the blonde was saying, urging him to continue and speak but when nothing came out he gave a long sigh, "You're sharp, Roxas… But what's it gonna be?"

"This is an open window to step into something big… too big…" Roxas suddenly thought of how one word would make the difference, "I don't know…" With a little more thinking he suddenly thought about his mother.

_Roxas, sweetheart, when there's an open door, you step through it… You don't look back and cower what's to come in fear. You gotta take chances… What if it's something so big and you didn't take it… you end up regretting not trying in the first place… Just do it Roxas… You aren't meant for a simple life… You're meant for something better. I know you are…_

"Yes."

Leon looked up in mild shock and didn't quite grasp it.

"Yes." Roxas repeated at the stunned look on Leon's face which quickly faded into a grin. He held out his hand and Roxas took it with no more hesitation.

"Glad to have you as part of the crew. Meet me in my office once you get some clothes on. Ask anybody and they'll know where I'm at. You won't regret the decision, Roxas." Leon smiled and ruffled the soft blonde hair before leaving…

_Wow… no gel…_Leon thought which answered his first question about the blonde.

Roxas smiled and suddenly felt like he had made the right decision. He quickly went for his phone to tell Pence and Hayner then remembered that it was dead. He frowned but spotted his brothers phone on the make-up counter. He took it out then cursed when there was a pass code… But knowing his brother… 1234... It unlocked and Roxas grinned at his luck. He went through his contacts and stopped at _Hayner Roxas' friend_ and called. He waited and felt his heart thump through his chest. He now couldn't wait to tell his friends. It turns out he wanted this more than he thought he wanted.

_Hello?_

Hayner! Hayner, guess what!

_Wait, who's this?_

Roxas! …Wait…

_Baha! Gotcha! You know that drill… after the beep 'n stuff! *BEEP*_

Son of a bitch, Hayner! I fucking hate your voicemail! Just call this number back later. My phone… is broken.

Roxas hung up and put the phone down when he heard the beep of the dryer. He quickly got up and put on the warm clothes. His shirt didn't button all the way up and only the first few ones at the bottom did. He put on his glasses and shook out his hair, looking himself in the mirror he smiled and headed out of the room. Right when he entered the hall a group of girls walked pass him again the same when he entered the building and the looked at him and tsked

"My my… what do we have here?" One girl said with a devious smile, like predator and prey, "You're even working the open-chest…" she went up to Roxas and played with his collar, "You don't seem gay either… wait… Sora?"

"Larxene. Back off of him, unless you are thinking of other things to do than go down on him."

"N-"

"Shut up." Zexion, the feisty boy with raven hair took Roxas by the forearm and pulled him away from the girls, "Okay, so I know you have to go to Leon right now… and I'm taking you there. You are a special cookie. The one that got burnt but still tasted amazing. And for Leon to still eat you… Well. That just doesn't happen. People don't like burnt cookies… I love that you have glasses… hm."

"I think they're pretty good.." Roxas muttered and scratched his head before trying to close his broken shirt awkwardly.

"Mmm! Keep it open!" A lady passed them with a mic on her head and continued to speak into it and continued her job. As they got further into the more business part of the building, he modern-ish-ness of the design stayed the same but it got louder with different noises. Like phones and papers and fax machines. But it was still nice and spacey. They made a turn and Leon's room had a different and own hall completely.

It was a mirror that slid when they entered and Leon already had a stack of papers out. A pen and a glass of water. Roxas was pushed into his room and Zexion left without another word.

"Roxas…" Leon blinked, "How did you not get an extra shirt?" Leon asked more to himself but took another quick glance, "Sign away, read before you sign. I will leave you here in my office. Don't mess anything up. I'll be up when you press this." Leon put an , '_**EASY" **_button on the desk, "It sends me a text. Cool, I know. Meanwhile, what kind of phone do you want?"

"W-what?"

"Phone, I saw you sulking when you saw your destroyed phone."

"I-"

"Never mind, I'll tell Zexion to pick one out. Server?"

"Sprint."

"Alright, see you in a bit, kid." Leon winked and left the office. Roxas took a deep breath and looked at the papers reading… and signing. He went through them, thirty minutes and he was done. He didn't want to hesitate in fear of changing his mind. He slowly stood to press the button while rereading where he signed.

"Leo-…. You aren't Leon. It's Roxxaaass!" The one with a mo-hock came in, "Demyx…" he smiled and Roxas nodded and smiled. He pressed the easy button before completely turning to face Demyx.

"Hi." He smiled shyly and then red caught his eye. The redhead called Axel stepped in and immediately scowled.

"You… angry blonde. Why are you here?" Though Axel was scowling, he couldn't help but stare at the perfection of the blonde's bare abs. He could tell the skin was smooth and looked almost hairless. It was manly in a feminine way, the way the shades of he light reflected off of his skin and almost looked like untouched sands of a clean beach. It was teasing in a way, his nipple just barely hiding behind his shirt. Though Roxas' aura spoke otherwise.

Roxas stared at the redhead blankly, not even taking in his features. He just stared and didn't want to deal with it. So he answered seriously.

"Leon is making me a model."

"GASP! Yeeesssss!" Demyx hissed and took a huge and tall step toward the shorted blonde before wrapping his arms around him and cooing, "I lovvveee neeww models! We also have a few extra rooms! Ooh! You can stay in the room next to me! We can be wall knock buddies! We can stay up all night and eat chocolate and we can talk about chick flicks and then we can go biking along the shore and then we can make cakes together and design plates! We can pluck each other's armpit hair out and-"

"Demyx!" Leon stopped him before he spoke more, " Please don't scare him." He made his way into his office and looked at the papers stacked neatly and the pen straightened along the side. Leon smiled and rubbed at Roxas' hair again, "Once again, truly happy that you are now part of the team."

"Are you kidding me? Just like that? And he's part of the team!" Axel bellowed.

"…Yep." Leon raised his brows in amusement. Did Axel sense competition?

"Y-…. you! Leon, wouldn't you want to reconsider, there are so many hotter blonde's out there."

"Shut up Axel. Roxas, I have your phone." Zexion came out of nowhere and handed the box to Roxas. It was a Blackberry Curve and Roxas raised his brows in satisfaction. He hadn't gotten a new phone in a while, too lazy to actually make his way down. And he thanked God when it wasn't a touch screen, he just couldn't deal with them, "I took your broken phone and they somehow managed to transfer the numbers you already had. You have the same number as before and I have your sim card for any pictures or videos you wished to save. I hope you like it."

"Wow, thank you. I don't really have the money at the moment to pay you b-"

"The company already took care of that. Don't worry about it, once you get famous Sprint will start paying you to use their server and so will Blackberry. Another benefit, sponsors." Leon winked and Roxas couldn't help but think that it was wearing him. He was finding it more and more attractive each time but still kept his composure and fought a blush threatening to creep up.

"I can show him around! So can Sora!" Demyx volunteered and Axel just rolled his eyes.

"I can what?" Sora comes in behind them and Leon rolls his eyes.

"Come on; out. Sora, Roxas is now part of the team. Two hottest brothers in the modeling industry. I'll see you later tonight for a celebratory dinner. Dress well and the car will pick you guys up at ten. Don't bother bringing money, I will pay." Leon smiles then dismissed them with his hand.

Axel was fuming beside them but didn't want to walk ahead. He stayed with the group but didn't even bother moving as he was walking next to the shorter blonde. He would occasionally sneak a glance and scowl a little.

"Will you stop looking at me like that… seriously!" Roxas shot the taller redhead a scowl himself.

"How can I do that when you are clearly uninvited!" Axel said then mentally face palmed himself. Everybody except for him wanted the midget of a blonde. Axel scoffed, I mean, were they in their right minds? Getting a midget to model? And getting the ridiculously blonde hair that looked so nice and soft it was almost fake? And it was ridiculous to even think that they had chemistry… even if they had a few good shots and frames… and a few scenes were actually pretty… hot..

"Uninvited?" Roxas gave Axel the 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look.

"Well! Who wants a midget for a model!"

"I'm the same height as Sora."

"Who wants a blonde?"

"You said it looked good when I bumped into you in the hall."

"Who wants a kid with glasses!"

"Riku and Zexion said I looked like the perfect victim… and earlier Zexion said he liked how they looked."

"W-…well… we could've easily dyed Sora's hair!"

"He said you two didn't have chemistry… which makes me throw up a little in the mouth to think that us two, do."

"Hmph.." Axel mentally face palmed himself again, he was being super stupid at the moment. He was never this stupid.

"You're an idiot." Roxas said. And the way he said it was final, Axel was about to open his mouth again then shut it when he really had no comeback.

_I cant say he's short… cant say he's ugly because he's fucking gorgeous… erm… It would hurt Sora's feelings… _

They made their way down to the car that appeared right when they exited the building. Zexion smiled at the punctual arrival and ushered them in. It wasn't a car by the way, it was more like a limo van thing. It was spacious and the seating was facing toward each other. Riku ended up catching up and hopping on the same limo. Demyx sat next to Zexion and Roxas thought it was funny how their personalities clashed yet made them the perfect couple. Riku sat next to Sora and Roxas couldn't help but see the chemistry between them; eyeing his brother's alter of mood to happy into more happy. And Roxas was stuck next to Axel. Seriously? Roxas crossed his arms and leaned his head against the headrest exposing his neck and open chest. Axel crossed his arms and extended his left leg while propping his right leg onto his knee lazily he looked at Roxas who was closing his eyes and grunted in displeasure.

Riku saw something he liked and snapped a photo of the two making Roxas jerk up and wonder what the flash was about. Eyes immediately landing on Riku who just smiled and showed Sora what he took a shot of. Sora smiled and chuckled a little bit.

Even if they weren't interacting with each other, their body language did. They were almost like a puzzle and the contract between their hair color was pretty. They difference between a simple button up which was ripped and jeans and converse and glasses to dress shoes and a suit with a red tie. Axel looked suave and Roxas just looked like a school boy commoner. A very good looking school boy commoner.

As their car passed through the city, some would try to get a closer look at who was inside. Some wouldn't pay any mind. Axel decided to have some fun and introduce Roxas to the inside of the limo fame. He rolled down the window when they hit a red light and waved at a few girls who gaped and tried their best to take out their phones or cameras. Some got a few shots and some screamed very dirty things. Roxas tried to hide his face and look away and the rest inside the limo were just used to it. Axel rolled his window up and some girls 'awwed' or protested.

The redhead chuckled, "You should get used to it Roxie-cakes. It's gonna happen."

"Can you not call me that? That last thing I will be is cake." "Let's just say you're the icing then." Axel leaned in and licked at Roxas' cheek, knowing that getting angry at the blonde wouldn't get the blonde angry too, but being perverted and getting cute with him did.

Roxas noticed his sudden change of behavior and scoffed, "Are you kidding me, ginger?"

"Ginger? Excuse me?" Axel retorted.

"Sorry, strawberry. Didn't mean to take it there."

"You-"

"Okay, Weasly, I get it."

"You-"

"You should try something called, "Shutting up."" Roxas shut him down again for the how many-eth time already?

Riku chuckled and looked at the pouting redhead, "Get over it, Axel. Stop trying."

Axel just looked out the window opposite from him and rolled his eyes. Demyx's smile was wide and Zexion smiled just a little.

"We're here." Riku smiled and Roxas couldn't help but quickly step out of the car in anticipation, "Consider this your new home, Roxas."

_Okayyy not much this chapter, but stuff should heat up next chapter. Please review! I mean, the reviews I've been getting are awesome to the max! and my golly g willis! 20 for 2 chappies? Lol please, let us keep this up! I hope you guys liked this. I am writing the other chapter now(: Thanks and love you all(:_


	4. So do you guys kiss and stuff?

_I am so happy you guys like it! (: I hope to keep on satisfying, and I'm sorry if there are errors. I just took the SAT and I am beat. Haha let's see how my mind rounds out(: Please review! I love them so much! And if I don't reply, I am truly sorry. Just know I love you, and if I could I would give you the greatest amount of cookies. Please enjoy the next chapter!_

What Roxas was expecting was something big and of course nice and beautiful, what he wasn't expecting was humungous, fucking awesome and down right gorgeous. Sure he and Sora had a pretty awesome house themselves, but the fact that this was new and you could hear waves crash at the foot, seagulls cackle and happy laughter of people beneath was just… perfect. Roxas now knew why Sora never came back home.

His home was gorgeous, amazing really. It was in a gated community, his home had a good looking pool in the front yard and it had thirteen rooms and fourteen bathrooms, three living rooms, three dining rooms, a kitchen upstairs as well as downstairs, a game room which was pretty much the theater. It was quite much for living alone but it was long paid for. He, Sora, and his parents were all beneficiaries to multi-millionaires and their jobs paid well. Just remembering it made him a little homesick, he wasn't given a chance to pack. He just said, "Yes," and in the same day went to the new home. They provided his clothes...

Roxas was a sucker for home, though he didn't mind traveling. Of course though when a certain idiot by the name of Sora would sometimes ruin traveling… Roxas found ways to be happy doing it.

The house was nice and modern, glass defining many walls and windows. They were shiny and clean… Wasn't it dangerous? I mean, a tree might fly and hit it, even a stone and BANG! There goes the living room window or something.

Axel picked up a river stone from the design of their front yard and yelled dramatically as he threw it toward one of the windows, "WHAT THE F…oh…" Roxas wrinkled his brow when the rock bounced off and landed back in the front yard.

"Oh you're so cute Roxie-cakes!" Axel cooed and cackled as he walked toward the door taking out his own keys.

"It's bulletproof." Riku explained, "Here, try it.." The silverette offered him a rock.

"N-no, I don't wanna throw a rock at a home!" Roxas said but cringed when the rock was placed in his hand.

"Come on, Rox!" Sora chuckled.

Roxas looked at the rock uncertainly and slowly pulled his arm back. He feebly threw it at the glass and it bounced off weakly, "I don't care if it's bullet-proof… it's still a house." Roxas said then looked pathetically at the rock he threw.

Demyx giggled, "So innocent." He came bouncing ahead and ruffled his spiky locks. Demyx bounded into the house and Roxas followed slowly. He smiled when he saw the grand-piano in the living room. Two couches surrounding it with side tables that held modern black and white lamps. As he looked around he saw the different colors of the home as they were just solid. There were little patterns, just solid colors. It was nice, but it wasn't home. He ran his fingers over the keys of the piano.

"Does anyone play?"

"No, we just have it for design." Zexion explains calmly and heads up the stairs after Demyx. Riku and Sora look at Roxas.

"Roxas plays like a boss by the way." Sora says and Roxas blushes when Riku asks him to play something.

"No, I actually suck. Sora's just trolling." the blonde waves a hand in dismissal.

"Are you gonna get dressed or what?" Zexion calls from the stairs.

"I just need to change my shirt and-"

"N-n-n-n-no, are you kidding? Leon. LEON… owner of _Exuberance_.. Is taking us to DINNER… get the picture."

"Like… In-N-Out or something?" Before Roxas knows it he is slapped across the face, not hard, just enough to get him to listen.

"This is Leon, not some random person on the street, Roxas. You already have a wardrobe in your closet now get to it." Zexion says. How did he even get down here so quick?

Roxas went upstairs and looked around slightly confused.

"Which one is mine?"

"Here!" Demyx calls and Roxas follows the voice. He finds Demyx in his soon to be room and smiles. He already liked how it looked. When he walked in a smile graced his face. It was big and the walls were light blue and his furniture was green. There were two steps and a higher platform where his bed was on, a lamp on each of the two side tables on either side of his bed. The wall at the head of the bed was completely made of glass. The sheets on his bed were polka-dot blue and green on black background, which gave it a cool feel to it, there was a body pillow which Roxas absolutely loved (he always needed to cuddle with something). There was a modern, silver study table at the right side of his room with a desk-top lap-top on it. There was one couch and a bean-bag in front of a 4X6 foot plasma with DVD player and sync to computer at it's foot, an empty shelf beside it to put inanimate objects; his room was too fucking beautiful.

He chuckled and walked up the couple steps too the big 'window,' when he noticed lights from the city and beach together. The view even when it was getting dark was… nice… beautiful. He pressed the pads of his fingers to the window and smiled, the sunset about to close off into another part of the world. Roxas just stared

Axel stepped into the blonde's new room and was about to speak but didn't when he saw Roxas in awe and admiration of the view. It was so fresh to Roxas' eyes and old to his… Axel thought of how he took it for granted but the thought faded when he stared at the blonde. It was something that Axel could stare at for a while. The way the boy's pink lips curled up and they way his eyes sparkled at the reflection of the lights. His whole aura gave out mystification and satisfaction.

Axel snapped out of it and scoffed, "Midget! Get dressed!"

The boy's face scrunched in distaste and shot a glare at the redhead.

"Shut up, dickweed!"

"Whatever! My names make sense."

Roxas glared then scoffed in annoyance quickly facing away and sighed when he heard the redhead leave. He turned to his closet which was strategically placed in the same hall that led to his bathroom and opened the door. His brows raised when it was a walk in closet and each piece of clothing was organized. Dress shoes on a rotating rack. Kicks and casual shoes were on a regular rack. Suits and dress shirts and blazers and dress pants were hanging in a rotating see-through closet. Jeans were folded and went from lightest to darkest, skinny to flare. shirts went from regular tees to button downs and polos. Roxas blinked and didn't even want to touch anything; it was so perfect.

"Uhm… Zexion!" He called from the closet and in an instant the shorter slate haired boy already opened the glass of the see through closet and took out a dress shirt, dress pants and a navy blue blazer. He took out a pair of white dress shoes and threw them at the blonde.

"When you are being taken out to dinner by a man named Leon, you never dress down. Always dress up." Zexion goes further into the closet and opens another door to another yet smaller room.

"A room inside a room inside a room." Roxas mutters, "Inception…"

A bottle of cologne and tie is given to him.

"Look and sell yourself. Come on chop, chop. Leon will be early like always."

"But I-" Roxas yelped when his shirt was ripped off forcefully and he was pushed to an empty wall of the room, the button of his jeans already being unbuttoned.

"No complaints." Zexion says and pulls the zipper down, "Now, get dressed." Zexion says and leaves the closet and the blonde cant help but sigh in relief when he left.

"Get dressed now!" Zexion yells from wherever he is and Roxas flinches.

"Don't worry, Roxas! It'll get easier!" he hears Demyx from another part of the house, "Oww! Zexy…" the blonde could almost hear the pout in the taller blonde's tone.

Quickly changing into his clothes he already hears the doorbell and which is followed by the front door opening and the familiar voice of the man who walked with prestige and sex-appeal at the same time. The man whose voice rang deep and authoritative. The man who was pretty much sex on legs.

Roxas' head shot up and he pulled on his pants quickly then threw on his blazer. He pretty much jumped into the shoes which didn't work so he had to slip them on clumsily while hopping on one foot out of his closet. When he got into everything he didn't even bother to check in the mirror and ran out of his room and downstairs. Leon and Axel were conversing amongst each other while the others were still getting dressed. Roxas frowned, given that he just rushed and they still were taking their time to dress.

The brunette's eyes lit up at the sight of the disheveled blonde. His tie and blazer on messily, his dress shirt was buttoned lopsidedly, his shoes were barely on… Leon bit his lip and smiled. Goodness, the kid was so cute, "Well, somebody was in a rush." he smiled and liked how just that one sentence made the blonde blush.

"Zexion… was scaring me.." Roxas explained and pointed behind him toward the kitchen, realizing his mistake he quickly pointed toward the stairs. Leon smiled again, his smile was the mesmerizing kind, that almost sparkled like a toothpaste commercial. But it wasn't fake.

"Ahh, he does that."

Axel watched as Leon walked to the blonde and placed his index finger under the shorter boy's chin.

"Chin up." Leon says and Roxas follows, not exactly knowing what to do. He looked down when his shirt was being unbuttoned all the way down, "So, Roxas… when somebody buttons up a shirt… it's usually even." he feigns pity and smiles as he slowly buttoned Roxas' shirt from the neck down…. Evenly. He then ran his fingers along the back of Roxas' neck and straightened up the collar. He then moved to the blazer and held Roxas' arm up. He stuck his arm into Roxas' blazer's sleeve and pulled the dress shirt from the inside, making sure to some in contact with the boy's skin. He then repeats for the other arm and buttons those sleeves up too.

Roxas cant help but look at Leon as he fixed him. Sure, it was something like a mother to a kid but everything about it was different, completely different and almost sexual. Like stripping somebody, but in reverse. He swallows at built up saliva when Leon reaches down and tsked. He then took Roxas' glasses and adjusted them to be straight.

"Did you look in the mirror before you came out?" Leon said as a joke at first then chuckled when Roxas' replied with a no. He reached his hands down close to the boys butt, only to pull out what was accidentally tucked in, and straightened it, "See, much better. Right, Axel?" Leon turned to the redhead who was in a bit of a trance watching them, "Right… Axel?"

"Oh Yeah.. Uhm what?"

"He looks better."

"Pfft, that blonde'll never look good." Axel said catching a sideways glimpse of the blonde, _he is so cute and… perfect… _

"Aw, don't be mean now." Leon said before turning toward Roxas and winking then walked toward the redhead to ruffle his hair. The rest of them went down stairs and they were all stunning. Sora looked adorable, like a Teddy bear wearing a suit. It was cute, Riku was just like one of those sinful pictures you stared at and wish he would undress. Demyx looked like a rocker wearing a suit which, for some reason, always looked appealing. Zexion, though intimidating and not even a model, looked adorable, like a kitten trying to be a lion. Axel? Roxas didn't give a flying fuck. Leon? Does Leon really need an explanation?

"Let's go." the silverette initiated and Leon led the way. There was already a limo waiting at the front. As Roxas walked he looked to his left and saw a motorcycle. That wasn't there before.

"I shall take you out on a ride one day." Leon smiled and cocked his head toward the motorcycle.

"Yours?" Roxas asked, his eyes almost getting bigger like when a little kid would tug lightly on his mother's dress and point at the ice cream truck.

"Yes, mine." Leon chuckled again, could his chuckle be any more husky and sexy?

"It's… sexy.." Roxas murmured and studied it.

"hmm?" Leon raised his brows, he knows he heard what he heard, he just wanted to make sure..

"OH! Nice! I meant nice.. I just… like bikes… can't ride for my life.. But they are… _nice." _

"I agree, Roxas. They are _nice._" Leon ruffled the blonde locks and gestured toward the limo, following behind. Axel scoffed, Roxas was such a suck-up. Axel looked away, not exactly knowing why he was getting irritated but he was.

"Roxas sits next to me! This is his first time out with Leon!" Sora sang and pushed Roxas into the limo quickly sitting next to him and humming happily as the others filed in. As they got to driving it was quiet for a good five minutes which was like a record for Sora. Then Riku was the first to speak up.

"So… since you two are like twins… do you like-"

"Make-out and stuff?" Demyx cut in, genuine curiosity in his face.

"Uh… sure.. That too." Riku smiled and a small blush rushed to his face as he imagined the image. Leon shifted a little and Axel blinked, only admitting to himself, in his mind of course, that it was a hot image.

"Oh!" Sora clapped his hands happily, "We used to all the time! But now-"

"Sora don-" Roxas tried to speak.

"We don't see each other enough… In fact now that I think about it…"

"Sora… don't do it." Roxas was already backing away.

"I can show you..?" Sora tilted his head in question looking at the observers. They stayed quiet not really knowing what to expect. Then out of nowhere Sora turned toward his blonde replica and flung his hand around Roxas' neck and quickly dove into the cowering blonde.

As their lips attached to each other's messily, it became cleaner the more they went. Sora was pretty much over the blonde while the blonde was on his back on the separate seat being pushed down forcefully.

Roxas hasn't kissed his brother in such a long time; it felt… nice. He pretty much forgot about the observers and closed his eyes as Sora's familiar tongue probed his lips. Allowing them to slip pass, he felt his glasses being take off and a hand sliding under the blazer and upon his chest. As Sora's hand accidentally ran over his nipple he let out a soft moan then realized what the hell was going on.

He quickly sat up panting and licking his lips. He snatched his glasses from Sora and put the back on messily. His face was so hot and he couldn't believe he was pretty much making out with his brother in front of people he met earlier in the same day.

"S-…Sorry." Roxas blushed and licked at his lips again which were red and moist. Sora just went back humming and looking out the window as if nothing happened.

"Does that answer your question Demyx?" Sora looked at the blonde who just nodded softly.

Riku cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His heart was beating faster in his chest. If only he had his damned camera ready, he would have completed his life.

Leon blinked a few times then chuckled quietly then bit at his lip and looked down at his feet desperately trying to get the image out of his mind and think of something less arousing. Zexion sighed and just looked out the window.

_Holy… flying fuck. _Axel thought and quickly looked out of the window. He took deep breaths quietly and did his best not to feel a tingle in his lower regions, _mold, grandma feet, garlic, shoes… hot, red, moist lips so kissable and sexy on a blonde… Fuck! Uhm… fuck… fuck him… no! fuck! As in… I just stubbed my toe! Ow! Shit! I hate stubbing my toe. _Axel fought an internal battle with himself and took more breaths and looked at the passing cars.

"We are here, sir." the driver opened the division window and unlocked the door. Each of them rushing out to get fresh air except for Zexion and the brothers.

The limo took off when the door was shut and people around them already began their murmuring. As they walked up the stops of the restaurant the door man held it open and offered if he could take coats and such. They were led into a separate room which had already been reserved and were seated accordingly to likings.

When the waitress entered the room she dropped her notepad in shock quickly fumbling to pick it up. She took deep breaths and walked to the table shakily.

"G-good evening… I am R…R-.. Rikku. Your waitress for tonight. Would we l-like to start with drinks-drinks?" she smiled so wide which made the rest of them smile also.

"Calm down, Rikku." Axel winked and she nodded quickly, "I'll start with Root Beer." He smiled and she jotted it down shakily. Roxas looked at the redhead who had somehow regained his personal suave and charm, completely flattering the blonde waitress to a stump. It was interesting and his sex appeal oozed out of his whole person.

The rest ordered and she left the room. They all started laughing amongst each other.

"That was cute." Riku said and shot a quick glance at Sora.

"Calm down Riku." Axel imitated himself from earlier except addressing it toward the silverette.

"You have the same names!" Demyx smiled clapped his hands.

"Hah, that was pretty funny." the twins said in unison and the table quieted.

"Please do that again." Zexion found it completely amusing and a smile ghosted over his lips.

"It depends on the timing." they said again at the same time, "Like right now." They said again and Zexion chuckled almost darkly.

"That's great.. Really."

"Almost as good as the kiss from earlier." Demyx joked then was hit in the arm by Zexion.

_Ugh… please don't remind me… this is going to be a long night. _Axel stated in his mind and braced himself for what was to come… under the table, that is.

_By golly! So long to update! Sorry): But anyway… I have no idea how modeling agencies go or anything so I'm doing as much as I possibly can with common sense and a few twists to set up for later *wink* haha please review! Please! And I hope you liked this chapter((:_


	5. Doodles and orange juice

_Hi! I am super happy you guys like this! I hope it continues to satisfy the long updating periods. But thank you soooo much for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter(((:_

Leon kept his eyes on the new addition to the team, his eyes scanning the blonde's face. Though he was Sora's twin, his expressions were different and his demeanor was more mysterious. Yeah, he was pretty normal but something about him made his different. He was sharper, more mature, but something, Leon couldn't put his finger on it, something made him glow differently. It wasn't a bright glow that Sora had, it was… Leon couldn't put his finger on it.

"So, Roxas." Leon addressed the blonde who was just twiddling his thumbs nervously and looking down at his lap, Leon could get used to the adorable gesture. The striking blue eyes met his in question.

"Yeah?" His voice sounded shocked and shaky, he was trying his best to compose himself, but the brunette's voice and tone was almost seductive.

"Would you like to go back home tomorrow to pick up some clothing? Or maybe ask a parent to drop some clothing off?"

"Uh.." Roxas thought about it, he already had so much clothing here, but he liked his other clothing too, "I'll just ask Pence or Hayner to bring it over or something. They'd be pretty hyped to see the house, maybe Olette or Namine."

He did like the clothing at his new home, but he wasn't used to the more sophisticated look, not that it was a bad thing, it was good! He just wasn't used to it. He Walking around in a regular pair of jeans and chucks and a regular shirt was his natural look but walking around in v-necks and flared jeans with suave looking heel, boot things didn't fit him. Sure they could still walk around in relaxed more casual clothing but for some reason Roxas liked his clothing at his old home.

"I can send a car?" Leon offered but Roxas just waved his hand lightly.

"Don't worry about it. I have a lot of clothes here anyway, thanks though."

Rikku, came back into their room more composed this time and began to jot down their orders. Roxas found it funny and charming how she would blush when Axel flirted carelessly with her. Just cute little comments about her hair and perfectly shaped body made her stutter dumbly.

"You should be a model, Rikku? Was it? That's a nice name."

"N-no… don't be silly."

Leon watched carefully as she so easily fell into Axel's charm and sex appeal, the way he radiated this strong aura of dominance and sex. Each wink, chuckle and smile was carefully constructed, each wave of the hand and little gesture, each hand ran through his hair… Axel had the charm of a sex god.

Roxas had also been staring, unsure of if he was more amused with the girl or Axel. He's pretty sure he was amused with the girl. Okay not entirely sure. But he was sure he was amused with the girl… Maybe.

When she bowed out and left the room again, Axel turned to Roxas and smirked, "You should try one time, Roxas. Or you're gonna be single for the rest of your life. A very angry, single, blonde."

Roxas was about to retort but held his tongue. This was child's play if he were to retort, so he just sighed and played with the straw in his drink.

Leon watched them and smiled, offering his kind services, "Naw, a face like that?" Leon reached smoothly across Sora and ran his finger under Roxas' chin then proceeded to rub at Sora's messy spikes.

Roxas cleared his throat and fought desperately to fight a blush.

"Roxas, you are adorable!" Demyx cried happily but was slapped on his arm by the shorter and more dominating ravenette.

"Roxas you are adorable." Zexion said and Demyx looked at the smaller boy in mock hurt.

"How come you can say it!"

"Because… don't you even dare." Zexion held a finger up in warning as Demyx slowly closed in on the ravenette, "Demy-!" Zexion cried out in semi-annoyance when the dirty-blonde mullet rubbed into his neck. Demyx made airplane noises and baby coos as he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and played with him like a stuffed animal.

Roxas smiled when he saw a faint blush creep to Zexion's cheeks. The others made it seem like it was perfectly normal.

"Aww, you guys!" Riku said then laughed whole heartedly. His laugh was masculine and quite sexy. Sora's eyes darted to the man with silver hair when the laugh was let out but tried to quickly look away when Riku made eye contact.

Roxas already knew those two were probably going to get together someday, somehow. Roxas observed the table, the habits, and in the grand-scheme of things, their personalities. He wanted to know who he would interact with better, and right now it was looking like his brother… Still. Maybe Leon, maybe Zexion, Riku and Demyx… Pretty much all of them except for Axel.

Leon observed Roxas while Roxas was observing the rest of the table. He couldn't get his eyes to leave those soft cheeks and rose, pink lips. The cerulean blue eyes reflected the activity before him purely. His small smiles made Leon smile also, and in all honesty, Leon could grab the new blonde right there and then, bring them into a separate booth and ravage him.

Leon wanted to watch the boy in pleasure, he wanted to see the blonde's face etched in ecstasy as he was racked to completion. He was intrigued and he could barely keep his hands off of the boy. He had already been quite touchy this first evening, he should refrain or people will catch on. He took his gaze away and pulled out his phone, staring at blankness trying to rapture those hot images of the blonde writhing beneath him. Of Roxas clutching at the sheets and moaning his name breathlessly… Breathing and gasping with every hot thrust… He shook his head and took a deep breath but when he did he immediately though back to that kiss Roxas and Sora had and groaned inwardly to himself.

Axel watched as Roxas played with his fork and spoon, then he looked at the paper place mat and took out a pen. Green eyes watched him curiously as he began to doodle on the paper and from upside down, Axel could see that Roxas was drawing a pair of eyes. The way Roxas' hand hovered above the paper was graceful, his strokes were small and quick as he ran the ball point pen around the drawing and began to shade.

Axel found himself mesmerized and watched as the blonde began to add the rest of the face, building off of the eyes and then found his eyes going up to watch the boy's face while he worked. It was like watching an angel descend from heaven gracefully then pick up a pen and start to draw. It didn't happen everyday.

Roxas tiled his head then suddenly looked up causing Axel to quickly avert his eyes to his water, he felt Roxas gaze on him but didn't dare look up and sighed in relief when the food came in on a cart. The pretty waitress coming in with others as they passed out the food and said to enjoy.

Axel smiled a genuine smile that his food was finally there and then a genuine smile, well it looked genuine, at the pretty blonde. Even if he was just messing with her a little he did find her attractive. He had a thing for blondes, unfortunately the little dimwit across the table from him was also blonde.

"Thank you." they all murmured and began when the service left. Leon grateful he could finally sort of take his mind off of the blonde and his crazy good aura.

Roxas looked at his food and blinked wondering how much it was, it's presentation was clean and it looked tasty, the scenery and ambiance was nice with light music in the background he barely noticed until now but in the end it was just a burger with sweet potato fries, there was a small salad on the side. He picked the burger up and took a bite then realizing how hungry he really was. He didn't eat the entire day and when he felt the food go down his throat he licked his lips hungrily and took another bite a bit to quickly.

Roxas sat in irritation as the chunk of food stayed in his throat and slowly made its way down to his stomach. It hurt and he tried to drink water but that just made it worse. He closed his eyes and waited for it to go down.

"You okay Rox?" Sora looked at him in concern.

"Yeah… just didn't chew well." He explained and sighed when it was in his stomach then taking another bite quickly. When he was done he took his fries and stuffed in seven at a time.

_Ugghnn! So damn good! _

Roxas thought and then when he was done with that he looked at his salad and picked up his fork, he stuffed that in in three bites and then sighed contentedly. That was a relief. Though he was sure he could eat two more. He had a thing for eating. When he was bored he ate, when he was sad he ate, when he was angry he ate, when he was happy he ate, when he was lazy he ate, when he was tired he ate, when period… he ate. His metabolism was quick and didn't take a toll on his body at all, in fact he was in tip top condition.

Leon raised a single eyebrow in amusement and chuckled quietly to himself. He had only finished his salad while Roxas had inhaled an entire meal.

Axel blinked a tad bit shocked. He had only taken three bites from his burger.

Zexion hummed to himself and cut his steak, not even taken a bite out of.

Demyx and Riku barely started on their fish and Sora had only finished his fries.

Roxas looked down at his empty plate in pity for himself that he didn't take his time and enjoy the food. He frowned and then arranged his plate and glass straightly. In moments the blonde Rikku came in and asked if everything was okay.

"Oh!" she looked at Roxas confused, "Did you get your order?"

"Uh… Yeah." a small blush snuck to his face as he shrugged sheepishly.

"Uhm…" she said then giggled cutely, "Would you like to order something else?"

"Yes, he would." Leon cut in and Roxas let on a full blush.

"No! I'm good already!" Roxas said hurriedly.

"No, please get another order of what he had last, Rikku." Leon said again.

"No, Rikku, I'm fine! Really."

"Another sirloin burger please, Rikku." Leon waved a hand dismissively at the retorting blonde boy. He scrunched his nose with a small wink as he nodded his head finalizing the order.

"Right away!" She smiled and left.

"Don't worry about it, Roxas." Leon said.

"But I-"

"Apa-pa-pa! Don't want to hear it. It would be nice if I heard a thank you."

"Thank you, Leon." Roxas smiled and looked down at his lap waiting for the next order to come in.

"Wait! Why didn't you offer me another burger when I was still hungry last time?" Axel whimpered.

"Because, you were being a little irritating shit."

The table laughed and continued the night with chatter and stories on how Roxas has to act or who was who. How to treat some others. Roxas was going to fit in, he was going to fit in well.

* * *

><p>"<em>Isn't it beautiful, Roxas?" her voice was a breeze in the still air, yet clear with adoration.<em>

"_Yeah…" the sun slowly began to rise as they sat on the roof , staring in awe of the majesty of the star. He felt a light hand on his shoulder as it ran in comforting circles. _

_He looked to his right and saw the bright blue eyes, the thin pink lips in a smile, and the brown locks of hair in perfect curls. His vision started blurring as he began to cry. Tears welled up in his eyes as he struggled for air and thought of words to say other than sorry but couldn't. _

"_I'm so sorry." He touched the hand on his shoulder grabbing it tightly, not wanting to let go._

"_Don't worry… I love you so much, I can't be angry at you." she leant in and gave him a kiss on his forehead but he couldn't feel it. He leaned in wanting the least bit of pressure but there wasn't any… He looked up and she was gone. _

Roxas opened his eyes and felt tears trickle down to his ears as he took deep, shaky breathes. He closed his eyes again wanting to go back to sleep and continue the dream but he couldn't. He shut his eyes tighter trying to hear something but all he heard was the constant ringing of silence.

He suddenly sat up and looked around. He didn't know where the hell he was or how he even got here in the first place. He was so groggy and being in a completely different room confused him. Then he remembered… Oh yeah, he was a model now.

He left the beautiful room and walked down the stairs. It was pretty early, he knew because the sun still hadn't rose. He looked for a clock then saw on the stove of the kitchen that it was four in the morning. It was silent and his soft footsteps didn't even bother to echo. He wasn't hungry and sat in a stool leaning over a table. His forehead in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he began to tear up again, "I'm sorry…" He said more desperately waiting for some kind of response. He didn't care how angry it would've been, he just wanted a response. Any kind of a response would suffice. Even just a disappointed grunt, "I'm sorry." He whimpered then whipped around when he felt a presence watching him. He smiled when he saw his brother sit next to him.

"Have another chat with mom?" He asked quietly in the still night and the blonde nodded trying to wipe his tears but they started coming out more.

"Roxas…"

"Ye-ah?" His voice cracked and he looked up at his brother who had the same color hair as the lady from his dream, the same soft smile.

"She's happy we're together again… don't worry." Sora leaned in and kissed Roxas on the forehead. The blonde closed his eyes and sighed.

There was the pressure.

He wanted to stay like this and let his imagination become a reality… If only…

Riku followed Sora down, a little spooked when he heard the soft foot steps along the hallway, when he saw it was Sora he went to go check only to see the two brothers together. He heard the soft conversation and slowly went back up the stairs. He laid in bed and thought about Sora and his brother. How come he didn't know until now? Sora knew he could go to Riku whenever… He felt a small wave of sadness go over him and stayed staring at the ceiling the rest of the morning, waiting for the sun to creep up.

* * *

><p>It was about seven o' clock when Axel made his way down the stairs, surprised to see the new addition to the house already up. He was sitting at the round table with his bare heels on the foot bar of the stool, the rim of the plastic cup at his lips but he stayed motionless.<p>

"Do you… usually get up this early?" Axel asked, forgetting they didn't really get along and asked him an innocent harmless question.

"Yeah…. I wake up pretty early." His voice was clear, he'd been up for a while already.

Axel hummed to himself and opened the fridge scanning over the choices of beverages and choosing orange juice. He opened in and downed it straight from the bottle, Roxas looked at him, he did that too at home, so who was he to judge.

"Almost done anyway." Axel explained then shut the fridge and sat across from the new blonde. They sat in silence for about ten minutes then Axel began to get a little shaky with all the silence with two people. It wasn't an awkward silence but it was an annoying one, "Do you like it here?"

Roxas thought about it. The place was beautiful, the waves were soothing, the view was amazing, "Yeah… It's beautiful…" Roxas looked out the window of the kitchen at the early morning surfers trying to catch some waves before it got crowded. He was mesmerized how the water was so consistent coming in then flowing back into the ocean. It was even nicer from high ground.

"Yeah, it is." Axel began, "I remember the first day I was here, I couldn't stop staring… sad how I fail to appreciate it now." the redhead thought. Fuck this was so solemn for some reason, the blonde seemed way to serious right now to even joke with. It looked like he's been up the entire night and had been crying for the last few hours… If only Axel knew.

"Hm…" Roxas hummed a chuckle before it got quiet again.

"Alright… To sad right now." Axel got up and stretched, "IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and the shorter model almost had a heart attack.

"Holy hell, ginger! What the crap?" Roxas winced at the sudden outburst then flinched at the sudden shoe throw at Axel's head.

"SHADDAP!" they heard Zexion scream from wherever the hell he was and they both had to let out a soft chuckle… Today was the beginning of Roxas new career… and he still had to tell Hayner and Pence.

_Hi! I'm so sorry for this ridiculously long updaty thingy. But I really hope you liked this chapter even if it wasn't much! Please review even if you're angry at me! I'm sorry): _


	6. One Piece

_And so we continue! Let's see where this goes(: sorry for any mistakes! Please read and Review! I love you guys so much! ((:  
><em>

"Shoot one, here. Shoot two, here." Zexion mumbled to himself as he sifted through outfits on a rack. There was scattered noise everywhere and occasional clatter and curses. Riku was barking orders at other photographers while they assembled the lights and tripods, changing lenses and taking practice shots at the room around them. Demyx was bent over Sora and telling the brunette to pucker his lips then raise his brows and close his eyes as his brush stroked professionally over his features. Marluxia was working on Axel with a bolder colored green eye liner, running it towards Axel's temple creating intricate swirls and patterns that Roxas couldn't make out from where he was sitting. Marluxia then added gold and other colors that Roxas lost track of.

The way Axel relaxed while his makeup was being put on was professional, he didn't seem stubborn or irritating as Roxas usually saw him. Marluxia finished up then smiled at his job well done.

As soon as Roxas slipped out of his street clothes and got on God-knows-what, Roxas was grabbed by his shoulders and led to a seat as he was swiftly turned.

"Calm down." Marluxia was already on him as his face was patted down with a wet cloth, cleaning out oil or anything he didn't need, "Ew. Look at that." Maluxia offered the wet cloth to Roxas and the blonde barely saw anything, "You don't see it I do." He was so abrupt as he took out his brush and natural cover-up. Roxas was blinking rapidly as Marluxia's hands moved swiftly over his face. He flinched when a thin brush was very close to his eye.

"Now relax." Marluxia ordered but Roxas couldn't find it in him to do so. It was nerve racking as the sharp brush was so close to his face and he kept on blinking.

"Roxas, just close your eyes." the deep baritone voice made Roxas turn to see the face he was all to familiar with now, but just because it was familiar didn't mean he was over it. He didn't think he'd ever be close to being over a face like that.

Leon smiled softly then put a hand on the blonde's thigh.

"Now, close your eyes. You have to look nice, we don't want messed up eye liner now, do we?"

Roxas complied and his eyes slid shut, he felt the brush run along his lid smoothly and smiled a little when he felt the brush create a swirl at his temple. There was another layer going over on his same eye and he was already getting slightly used to the feeling. Then he felt the gentle hand on his thigh slide up and down softly, squeezing lightly close to his knee. The blonde bit his lip and held in a gasp, he was ticklish and Leon quickly caught on with a light chuckle.

"Ticklish?" Just the one word could send Roxas over the edge. The way Leon's gruff voice wrapped around the word suggestively made Roxas bite his tongue behind his closed lips. Since when did he become such a chick about things like this?

"Just a bit." Roxas murmured, his eyes still closed as Marluxia started on his other eye.

"Open." Marluxia demanded then applied mascara then curling his lashes up for a more feminine look. Marluxia smiled proudly then turned his chair, forcing Leon to take his hand off of the lap. Roxas looked himself in the mirror and quirked a brow. He looked feminine is a masculine way if that made any sense. He was girly, yes, but not completely feminine. His eyes were shadowed with bright blue and lined with electric yellow with faded into a hot pink which lined his bottom lashes. He looked at himself curiously, he looked like an exotic bird.

"Gorgeous. You're gorgeous." Marluxia smiled proudly then shooed him off of the chair to the set only to see Leon's eyes following the blonde's movements.

"Seems like someone has their eyes on a certain someone." he rose his eyebrows in amusement.

…

Axel found he didn't like the contact that Leon made with the blonde. It wasn't fair Roxas was getting so much attention….

_No… that's not it… _Axel thought to himself and a quick image of his placing his hand on Roxas' thigh flashed through his eyes briefly. _Hah! Jealous! Don't be silly, Axel._

Sora came up behind the redhead onto the set. Roxas followed. They were prompted over and over again to act exotic, _Exuberance, _was pretty much exotic. It had been known to be modern and exotic, famous for animalistic shoots and themes that characteristically took a jungle. Every new issue of the month had to be somewhat animalistic. But sometimes it would take random turns and take the mass by a surprise as it was themed something completely different, causing the raise in consumers and stocks. Leon's technique was interesting and effective, he knew what the people wanted and when they wanted it. When there was a national crisis the whole magazine would take a turn and just focus on that. There were no glamorous shoots, there was no exposure, but there was information on the crisis itself, there were shots of the models flying over and volunteering themselves. Shots of actually being there when they were needed. They were more then just a magazine, they were also one of the top influential political tools used by government. In other words, _Exuberance_, was one of the strongest magazines, and also a strong tool in economy, it was more than just a magazine.

"Okay, so Roxas, you have already had millions of search hits on the internet and there is already a viral video of your wild appearance. Our website flooded with requests of a little twin action… Some didn't like it too hot… but we're going to take a few shots of it after this shoot. What we're going for here is not sex, though it will appear to be that way… We just want sheer beauty out of you three, innocence, anything but vulgar. It will happen no matter what but just try your best to be innocent. You three are representing different aspects of this earth and universe all together in one. Show you have chemistry."

_You can do this, Roxas… You can! _The blonde thought to himself and grew timid when there was already a flash coming from the side. Roxas took a minute to look at his clothing without really realizing what he had been wearing in the first place. It was interesting to say the least but in all of his honesty he sort of liked how the colors came together. His shoes were black like the make up on his eyes. He was wearing a clean white button down which was messily hanging out from under a hot pink blazer and his slacks were a bright blue and to top it off he had an electric yellow fedora on the top of his head.

"My, my, well somebody is adorable." Sora cooed as he looked at his brother, in a completely different outfit and color scheme. Shoes were still black, he was wearing a black button down beneath the a pale brown cardigan. He had on Kakis and red suspenders attached from his shoulders along with a red and brown, plaid gold cap.

Roxas crossed his arms and looked at his brother stubbornly, imitating an irritable child with a cute pout on his lips, "Don't call me that!"

_*FLASH*_

He said then let out a playful chuckle, his brother being there made him loosen up. He then looked over and saw Axel who was topless but green body paint was making perfect intricate swirls and leaves on his torso. He was wearing light, earth shaded Aladdin pants that hung low on his hips. There were golden bangles that played loosely on Axel's ankles and wrists with other bracelets that ranged from metallic to pastel to earthy. He hand on gold dangling clip-on earrings that had colors dancing around that insides of them. Axel was beautiful and Roxas forgot how to breath.

"See something you like, Roxas?" He asked seductively making the blonde scowl.

"Alright you guys. Work it!" Riku directed and then the cameras flashed constantly. Roxas took a shaky breath then nodded to himself. He could do this.

"Act as if you are one whole." They all heard Leon direct from the outlines of the photography realm.

"Oh me and you would be perfect as one piece, Roxie-cakes." Axel winked and Sora giggled at his brothers flush. Then Sora realized something was off. Axel was in the middle… Roxas was on Axel's right and Sora on the redhead's left. He shook his head. Roxas had chemistry with Axel and Sora at the same time. Sora and Axel didn't have too much chemistry as his brother… He quickly moved Axel and Roxas by their shoulders so that Roxas was in the middle and Sora was to his left while Axel was too his right… Perfect. Axel, Roxas, Sora. They got the best chemistry this way and Leon applauded Sora.

"Sora! You are the dumbest genius ever!" He called out and the shorter brunette winked.

Riku nodded, proud that the brunette was not only just modeling and doing what he was told, but also using his sense for putting two and two together. The frames were immediately clicking perfectly no matter what the trio did. Then Roxas took off his hat and held it out in front of him. His feet were shoulder length apart and his face went stoic. Axel and Sora immediately caught on, Axel leaned over slightly to look into the hat as if it released mystical things unheard of and Sora's hand hovered over the opening of the hat like he was expecting something to come out from it. It was the perfect shot, it conveyed a message, a picture more than a thousand words. But a little bit was off.

Roxas cut the whole thing off by giving the universal time-out sign, it was silent, "Does anybody have a globe?" There was immediate shuffling.

"GET ME A GLOBE!" they heard Zexion yell throughout the entire studio and within thirty seconds a timid worker handed them a globe. No stand, just the world and earth itself.

Roxas put his hat back on and placed Axel between him and Sora. The redhead immediately holding it out as if offering it to the camera. Roxas placed his hand on it and Sora followed suit. The shot was taken and Riku paused. He looked back at it and took a long stare at it. Leon behind him as they observed the shot.

A grin spread through Leon's features the longer he stared at it. Axel's smokey eyes were focused on the camera while he held out the globe like a peace offering, the twins had their eyes trained on the globe. It was perfect.

"Now that… is going to be the cover of _Exuberance." _he clapped and the rest of the studio followed suit, dropping whatever hey were doing and clapped. Axel wrapped his arms around the twins' necks and pulled them closer light hearted laughing coming from the trio. A quick shot was taken and Riku smiled.

"This will be our spread. The others where Sora placed Roxas in the middle with the hat out were pretty good too…" Riku scrolled through the photos and Leon nodded his head, appreciating almost every shot. He didn't like them because he favored the blonde, but because they were genuinely good shots. Axel and Sora too were amazing and were _Exuberance's _top male models now. There was also a few of the make-up artists and photographers who modeled occasionally but these three were amazing.

"Alright! How about the spread on the twinsies?" Riku cooed playfully and all three of them were of the set. The blonde and brunette quickly changing out of their clothes and into the twin shot. Axel staying in his current outfit, or more body-paint and went through the shots. They really were good.

It took a total of fifteen minutes to take off any make-up and change clothing. Their colors were simple. Black and white. Roxas in all black with white shoes and a white belt. Sora in all white with black shoes and a black belt. No makeup as they went all natural. They stepped on set and photographers were cracking their necks and fingers, getting ready. Riku looked at the two and stared deeply at Sora. Riku wouldn't get tired of the perfect innocent look Sora had. He was so perfect.

"Here we go." the photographer muttered and the two were put into action. They did a hand shake with smiles on their faces then reach over to grab the other's left ankle, balancing on one foot each. Roxas wrapped his arm around the brunette and gave him a noogie with a playful smile.

The owner of _Exuberance _watched in amusement. They were adorable. Axel watched from behind Riku and didn't even notice the grin that spread on his own face while watching the two have genuine fun out there on set.

There were laughs and 'awws,' as Sora picked up Roxas into bridal style and kicked up his legs as if he were losing balance.

"Holy crap, Sora. Since when did you get strong?" they hear Demyx call from a part of the studio and people laugh again while cameras flashed. Their various poses were innocent and brotherly like to say the least. But Sora had other things in mind. Roxas was unaware but felt the presence of mischief in his other half. They were twins after all.

Blue eyes searched blue eyes then Roxas immediately knew what Sora was going to do, "Sora… if you so much as-" He was muffled out by the brunette's pair of lips and camera flashes went crazy. There were woops and Leon turned away, so did Axel. Riku took a few shots then cleared his throat before turning away knowing that such a sinful sight came with a cost, like those dirty images all night after the dinner.

They finished and the studio applauded as they walked off of set light-heartedly.

"Sora, I will kill you." Roxas glowered but the playful twin only proceeded to kiss his brother on the nose.

"Whatever."

….

They dressed back into street clothing and were out of the _Exuberance Model Set_ by noon. It was the same group in the house except without Leon since he wanted to be fair and stay for the other spread shoots as well including the articles and mini-secs of the magazine.

They walked out onto the street and were greet by different people alike, girls and boys tall and short, chubby and super skinny, black and white, Asian and Hispanic. They were there and Roxas felt overwhelmed when there were notepads and pictures of him already, to be signed. He didn't know what to do as a Sharpie was handed to him. Sora, Axel, Demyx, Riku and hell, even Zexion were signing with ease! He looked like a gaping fish.

"Roxas, can you please sign this?" a little girl about nine with her mom came up to the startled blonde with big, brown pleading eyes.

"I know she's young, but she saw the video of you yesterday and fell in love." Her mother explained quickly when Roxas didn't take the notepad from the little girl worried her daughter would face rejection.

"Oh my goodness!" Roxas whispered to himself and also the mother and child, "Of course I'll sign it!" Roxas smiled so wide and a small whimper of excitement went through Roxas' voice. Axel looked over at the blonde twin and couldn't stop himself from smiling too.

"Uhm… how…?" Roxas asked in confusion when he was about to put his name down. He had a signature, he had been signing his school registration packets and bills for a while now, but never an autograph… should it be different? Or should it be plain? Roxas didn't know how and the mother looked at him understanding.

"It's pretty tough being famous over night, I see?" She smiled, "Just put her name. It's Lolli, with an 'I'."

Roxas nodded then wrote down a huge note, "_You are my first ever person to ask for my autograph, I am so happy to meet you Lolli and also your mother. You deserve the best in your young years. Roxas Strife." _He signed his name in a weird fashion, different from his signature then nodded as he gave it back to the little girl, he then went down to hug her tightly before being attacked with more pamphlets and pictures. Sora laughed at his brother's confusion and modesty as he signed each autograph with tender, loving, care. Then the security came out and pushed the fans away. They all groaned in frustration when they were shoed out.

Roxas was beaming, his face a little red and his eyes watery with happiness. Sora chuckled then kissed his brother on the cheek, "And I thought I was the cute brother."

They walked through the city with appeal and heads turned everywhere they went.

Roxas couldn't help but smile and wave as some girls shrieked and took out their cameras and ran to them. There were many group pictures as they walked by. Axel was getting a little impatient but he loved how Roxas would smile each time he would be recognized.

Roxas looked up at Axel who was uncharacteristically quieter, there were sunglasses hiding his piercing green eyes so he just shoved it off. Maybe he was a little tired from the shoot.

As the crowds died down a little Roxas looked up at the redhead again, "Axel…"

The taller male looked down and raised his glasses, "Yeah?"

"You… Okay?" Roxas asked slowly.

Axel laughed heartily, "Of course I am… I'm enjoying watching you." He said sincerely then quickly put his glasses back on. _Why the fuck did I just say that?_

Roxas hummed to himself then looked down to take out his phone when he got a call he answered it everybody watched as a grin spread through his lips. He pressed receive then quickly said hello before holding it at arms length.

"_**WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME YET!"**_

"Haha, hi to you too, Hayner."

_Okay this is all I have for the this update. Sorry if its not what you want or anything… But things should be picking up really soon… like… soooooon… like… next chapter soon… ahaha like really picking up…really ahem… Please review! (: I love you! _


	7. Aw so cute Sense the sarcasm?

_Okay! So yes, horridly long wait. I'm sorry. I'm really really really sorry. ): But I am really happy you guys like it! So many reviews! So happy! I love you all ridiculously too much. I might just… lick… you… all…Bahahah. Oh! And hey, this one's a tad short. So sorry. I will try andm ake the next chapter longer... my bad. I suck): _

"Okay… Yes… I-… Hay-… Look I'm sor-! DAMMIT HAYNER! Let me speak. I was going to let you and Pence and everybody know but this little incident with my phone aided me in not calling you." Roxas explained as they walked through the city and turning heads. They had a few girls following them closely trying to act as naturally as possible.

_Your face is all over the fucking place… internet mostly… But holy hell! It's ridiculous! I thought you didn't want to be a model!_

"But if the opportunity came.. I would take it… One came and I took it. How's Pence?"

_He's in current comatose. _

"That's great. Hey, I'll call you back."

_Oh… I see. Too cool huh? Oh hey, Imma model now… look at me, my names Rrrooccckkkssaasss.._

"Shut up, Hayner. I'll call you back." Roxas hung up and chuckled. His twin smiled then looked at the stores, eyes going big he immediately took Riku's arm.

"Riku! Ri-ri-ri-ri! Win me a donkey!" There was a small claw machine and the silverette was pulled helplessly toward the machine. No matter how hard the silverette tried to pout you could see the glee and happiness in his eyes as he reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"We'll take a cab!" Sora shoed the rest of them away and continued to insert Riku's coins in the machine, Riku took hold of the handles and that's the last of what Roxas saw. (If you are perverted in any way… that sounded very suggestive.)

"Looks like the rest of your day's with us Roxie-cakes." Axel flung an arm around the shorter model as they trudged their way through the rest of the city. By the time they were done, Roxas couldn't help but think that Axel was growing on him…

XXXx

Roxas opened his eyes slowly, still dark. He turned to his left and saw the digital clock's bright red numbers of "4:27."

This was already his fifth night here and he has woken up around the same time consistently. He slowly got out of bed and placed his glasses on. His footsteps were light as he passed through the hallway then made his way down the stairs. He suddenly stopped in his tracks as he heard a noise from the kitchen. Nobody should be awake except for him. He was pretty sure he was the only one that woke up around this time. His brows scrunched as he took caution and walked even slower and quieter.

He was almost tempted to go back up the stairs, but curiosity got the best of him as he got a slipper then slid to the kitchen. It was dark and he couldn't see.

A low groan came from the kitchen and his hand tightened on the slipper… unless... Slowly reaching for the light switch…

"GGRRAARGGHHH!" Roxas yelled at whoever or whatever the hell was there.

"AHH!" It yelled back.

"FUCK!" Roxas yelled again when he realized who it was.

"FUCK!" Axel yelled back.

"FUCK!" A blonde beneath Axel yelled.

Then everything was still.

"Oh my goodness, Axel." Roxas sighed with relief then things slowly began to register to him, again. Axel was stark naked and in between the legs of some blonde girl. NO, actually, it was the waitress from that first night out at dinner. It was that Rikku chick! And Axel was naked! With that chick! And he was naked! On top of the counter! Like… you could see his butt, naked. Butt naked.

Roxas felt his heart drop slightly at the sight but ignored it. This was already his second time seeing it. He just needed some getting used to.

"OH!" He jumped when he realized he was gaping like an idiot.

He quickly turned and tried to walk away but ran into a pillar that separated the kitchen and living room where the stairs were.

"SHIT!" Roxas cried out then rubbed his head. He got back up then opened his eyes to still see them in the same position, gaping like idiots, and then looking at each other questioning whether they should continue or stop, "I'm so sorry." Roxas covered his eyes then waved in apology. This was a little bit smoother than the first night Roxas had walked in on Axel fucking some girl.

By the time they heard Roxas' footsteps up the stairs, Axel let out a small chuckle, "Sorta… uh… lost momentum. Sorry." Axel smiled then slowly pulled out and away from the girl.

She smiled awkwardly then quickly hopped off of the counter. She gathered her clothes quickly and threw on her panty and bra, "It's fine." She said truthfully then pulled on her skirt then red, plaid, button up. She walked over to the sink then took a sponge and rag to clean the counter they were just on, "I wish counter tops weren't so tempting." she giggled lightly as she cleaned where they had just been having sex before going back to the sink to squeeze and clean out the sponge.

Axel nodded then threw his boxers on, he was still a little hard, "Right?" he agreed with her then they stood there in awkward silence.

"So… is this a one night thing?" she spoke up first, a hint of sadness and regret laced her voice.

They kept eye contact, "I'm a very… busy… open… man." Axel tried to explain and felt horrible when her face fell and she tried to hide it, "And I'm not good with relations…" if Axel were a complete douche, he would've straight out said that he wanted multiple fuck buds and not just one.

"Okay." She took the hint then nodded, hugging her sweater and holding her phone then slowly began to walk away.

"But! I would love to see you again." Axel lied then immediately regretted it when her face lit up and she nodded.

"We can trade numbers! Rather than meeting at my work. Or your work. Either one. Up to you. Aha. Wow, I'm blubbering. I mean blabbering… I mean blubbering. Wow… really! What's your number?"

"How 'bout I get yours… I will call you…" Axel lied terribly, but she was too excited to notice.

"No problem!" She looked around quickly for a pen and paper and jotted her number down, "Call me!" She said then kissed him on the lips then left with a quiet squeal.

"Ugh… Ax…" The redhead face palmed himself then remembered that Roxas had just walked in on him doing it with another person, again! _Wasn't this what you wanted to happen?_ He asked himself then laughed to himself helplessly.

Ever since their first, legit, photo shoot, Axel couldn't take his mind off of the smaller model. He was falling way to quickly and that just didn't happen to him. He tried to think of everything vile about Roxas, but there was nothing. Roxas was absolutely perfect. Nothing could make Axel not like him. He tried to imagine Roxas doing him completely wrong. Tried to like other people. But after that didn't work, he tried a different approach in which sex was a main component.

He tried to fuck as many different girls and guys alike, hoping to deter his opinion on the perfect blonde. Yeah, didn't work for him. Every person he ended up sleeping with or screwing was a blonde of some sort, and he couldn't take his mind off of the perfect blonde with every thrust or moan or breath.

You could say that Axel was coping with unreturned attraction, and it was the reason he had been confused for the past week. What if Roxas thought he was a complete sleeze now? He had already walked in on Axel twice. Okay, Axel got a tad bit passionate here and there and managed to take things to the house, but that was Axel pretending it was Roxas. The dark helped with the faking so he didn't have to see the face of whomever he was screwing. He face palmed himself again. _Fuck, you're an idiot._

Roxas sat on his bed and waited for the front door to open and close. He took a deep breath and wondered if he should go back down. Taking a towel with him he made hi way down the stairs slowly. Was Axel always like this? It made Roxas slump a little. Can Axel not stay in a single relationship for more than two nights? He scrunched his brow, _silly… there is not a single chance that could happen._

He made his way down and before he entered the kitchen he turned on the light and looked away from wherever he thought Axel might be, "I have a towel." he held it out arms length then felt it slip from his fingers.

"Thanks. All covered up…"

The blue eyes turned back to the redhead, relieved to have him at least half-way covered up, they could help but linger on the perfect red happy trail that led down. How he hadn't appreciated it before? He doesn't know either.

"So…" Axel ran his fingers through his hair, "Second time."

"Not my fault." Roxas tried to joke but the hint of sadness caught even Axel's attention.

"You okay, Blondie?" he smirked but it faltered when Roxas didn't glare at him like he usually did with a nickname.

"Yeah… Just… You should get some sleep."

"Okay… See you later, Roxas." He smiled half-heartedly then made his way up the stairs silently.

"Ugh…" the blonde went over to sit on the couch in he living room and laid his head back. It was dark and peaceful and how he wanted it to be. He just wanted a glass of water or something to ease his mind for the night and he ended up getting a minor heartbreak.

Letting his thoughts wonder, they slowly got more random making him know he was about to enter dream world. He was about to fully fall asleep when literally ten seconds later the front door began to unlock. His eyes shot open and he tried to relax, well, they must've had the key, whoever was opening the door. Technically legal.

He anticipated whoever was coming as the door slowly made it's way open, grabbing a pillow, like that was going to do anything.

A dark figure stumbled through and Roxas bit his lip to refrain from yelling in attack. But as the moon slowly lit the figure's face, he relaxed.

Leon.

Said brunette closed and locked the door behind him then made his way to the couch Roxas was sitting on. He turned on the light and jumped when he saw the blonde watching him

"Holy hell, Roxas… What're you doing up so early? Late… early… late.? Late." He stumbled on his words and the blonde couldn't help but snort at the slightly buzzed language.

"I couldn't sleep." he frowned as the sudden image of Axel in between the legs of another girl. He shook it off then returned his attention to the buzzed brunette.

"Hmm." He shrugged of his leather jacket then threw it on the arm of the couch, plopping him self gracefully next to Roxas. The shorter blonde's eyes couldn't help but wander to the tight shirt he was wearing that graced the brunette's muscles perfectly.

"I was having a few drinks… Wish you were there to accompany me."

"Well at least you didn't drive… Did you?" Roxas wondered if Leon drove or called a taxi or something.

"I walked, closest place to the bar was here." the brunette rested his head back and looked to the side at the still new model, "You know… When I walked in on set the first time you were here and you were covered in fake blood…" He chuckled at how funny it sounded, "I had to have you-… no…. I needed you in our agency… immediately."

Roxas adjusted to a more interested position as he listened to the random confession of Leon, "Mmhmm." Roxas urged on.

"Nothin'… you're jus'… real gorgeous, kid." His speech began to get lazy and his eyes slowly closed, "C'mere." he extended his arm in a hug position and Roxas actually didn't want to not take it… So he slid into the embrace and leaned into Squall's chest. It was nice listening the stable heart beat and calm breaths. He counted the number of times it beat then slowly drifted off.

The peace was nice, Leon definitely appreciated it. Roxas reminded him of everything good, everything perfect and to have that leaning against his chest and sleeping against him comfortably was what Leon needed.

"Perfect…" He breathed out affectionately and slowly drifted into sleep with the blonde… the blonde was perfect.

"Aw… look at them!" Sora cooed as he saw his twin cuddling with the brunette, "I'm gonna take a picckkyy!" He whispered a squeal then took out his phone to snap a few shots. And even Zexion was smiling a little. Demyx followed Sora's suit and took a few pictures himself. Riku did also, he had his camera everywhere. They weren't even stirring. The were so peaceful.

"Hey what's going on!" Axel called as he slowly made his way down the stares. They all stared him down harshly and put a finger over their lips making the universal, "Shh!" sign.

The redhead frowned in confusion then made his way to where every body was huddled. A smile etched on his face as minor curiosity took over, as to what they were cooing about. As he finally made his way over, he never realized how fast a smile could be wiped off of his face. His brows scrunched a little and his lips went straight. He didn't like what he was seeing at all. It made him fidget a little.

"You okay Ax?" Riku whispered to the suddenly flustered redhead.

"Yeah!" He said loudly on purpose to startle to two awake then smiled with satisfaction when Roxas pulled away.

"S-Sorry." He said to the brunette in a raspy, sleep voice.

"Don't worry about it." Leon smiled then rubbed at the blonde locks, "Ugh, leave us beee!" Leon joked and waved a lazy hand at them only to suddenly grab Roxas by the hip and blow rasberries into Roxas' stomach.

"Hey!" Roxas yelped in shock which burst out into laughter. As Leon was quite literally attacking the blonde beneath him. Axel's jaw tightened then he quickly turned away to walk into the kitchen.

"Tell me when those two are done so we can go over today's schedule." Axel didn't like that display… not even a bit.

_Hey you guyss…. Owowowow… please don't hurt me. Sorry. I didn't want this to take this long. But I've been having tournaments like ridiculous, and the free time I have had, I've been studying or recording… Sorry you guys. Please review! I love you. And sorry for mistakes again. I'm terrible with stuff like that! And also… did this go too quickly? Please let me know. I love you all, always! _


	8. Damn It Barnes & Noble

Roxas made his way through the Exuberance Model Set and read the numbers on the doors and studios. He could've at least asked Zexion to give him directions before the slate-haired, time-control freak left him alone. He held a beach towel around his body to hide his revealing outfit and walked through the hallway, still cautious of his body.

He saw a girl pass him then quickly called out to her, "Excuse me! Where's set-…" She just shrugged before he even finished his question and he sighed. Why were the people sometimes so rushed? It wouldn't even take a minute of their time to point out directions.

He looked out warily for numbers and walked quicker the longer it took. What if he was late! He whimpered a little then made his way quicker. The numbers weren't even in order!

"Roxas!"

The blonde quickly turned then huffed out of relief when he saw Leon wave to him.

"My new model looks lost." he smirked then threw a casual arm around the blonde's shoulders. The contact was sweet to Roxas since the towel hung loosely around his figure and Leon's arm was flung around his bare neck and soft shoulders. Even though the skin on skin contact wasn't much it was still warm and inviting to the shorter male. He smiled almost forgetting where he had to be. They began to walk.

"I am. I can't find set B7. And my shoot should be soon, I think I'm late. They will get mad. Are you mad? I'm sorry. I lost my way. Then I lost track of time. And I'm walking funny because these pants or spandex or whatever are so tight up my crotch. I almost can't breath. And I'm late. Will Riku get angry? Oh poop, and what about Zexion! He's gonna stab me in the face with a clip board. He might even be planning how he's gonna hurt me when I walk through the door! I'm not even sure if I'll find it!…" Roxas continued to mumble on to himself and ramble about how irresponsible he was in the first two weeks, "I mean… I should know the place by now! So unobservant!"

Leon watched him in curiosity and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading with every word the blonde said. He really had no idea how cute he was. The way he began to twist the towel nervously. Then Roxas suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked up at the brunette to see if he was angry or not.

He was confused when he saw the most attractive grin possible to a man and blinked a few times.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad. I am taking you to the set myself and was actually gonna be a photographer along with Riku. So don't worry, because the shoot starts when I say it starts." He winked then continued to walk, "Oh and by the way… I sorta want to kiss you quiet when you ramble… so unless you want that happening, you should stops being so cute." He ruffled the blonde locks and chuckled at the expression he had on. Pure shock with the blushed cheeks.

As they stepped into the set Zexion was tapping his foot and looking at his watch. He glared and Roxas could've sworn his eye twitched at their casual and late arrival.

"You two are late." He stated with the creepiest smile on his face, "mind explaining?"

"Aw… relax Zexion." Leon hesitantly released the blonde and patted his butt toward the make-up artists before going in to ruffle at Zexion's hair.

"Well chop, chop! No time to waste!" He called out and Roxas picked up his pace to sit on a chair. He looked to his right and saw Axel already had most of his make-up on. Final touches were being made on the redhead and Roxas just stared as the professional hands moved across his face and hair.

"Hey." Roxas called out to the redhead.

"Hey Ro-"

"DON'T MOVE!" the make-up artist yelled and Axel's mouth clamped shut. Roxas couldn't help but snort at the harshness and obedience then stopped looking so smug himself when Marluxia came to him.

"You would've been done if you were on time sweetheart."

"I was lost and I couldn't-"

"Hush!" He hissed before running a wet cloth over Roxas' face then applying foundation. "You cannot talk for the rest of this time until I'm done with you. Is that clear?"

Roxas nodded then heard a chuckle to his right and saw Axel watching him. He had a grin on his face and Roxas just stared. He couldn't glare or bite back with any remarks because the pink haired man might whip him.

Roxas took in the redhead's face in awe of the perfection. It was almost the same as what Roxas saw when he first came in, but this was so much more sexy and beautiful at the same time. Roxas wanted to reach out and run his fingers over Axel's defined cheek and jaw bones. He wanted to run the pads of his thumbs over the fake lashes that were almost every color of the wheel. He wanted to sift his fingers through the red locks that were now extended with many colors. His eye shadow was green over the upper lid that faded to yellow then red then blue towards his ears in intricate designs. The way the colors blended made him look somewhat tropical yet tamed… It was just… so nice to look at.

Axel watched as Marluxia held Roxas' face still and continued work. He wondered why Roxas would even need make-up, he was so perfect. He liked how Marluxia would slap his head lightly when he moved. It was funny. Roxas would make the perfect blue jay. He watched closely as Roxas was instructed to stand then Marluxia got an air-brush and painted blue feathers on his back. Marluxia did amazing work as he mixed in black and different tones of white to add shading. It was a tedious activity and it was the main reason they had to be early in the first place.

Axel remembered being prompted, he liked to know what he was shooting for a day ahead just to get a feel for things. Today was supposed to be "IN HARMONY: A better sex life- Male or Female."

He didn't see how it related to birds but then he remembered that Sora was going to dress as a bee…

Ah.. The birds and the bees. He snapped then nodded his head. Oh the things he does for modeling…

When they were done the got out of their chairs and walked onto set, Sora followed and then fixed his brother's spandex.

"Sorry… That looked a bit odd." Sora said undoing a wedgie so tight up Roxas' ass. It looked good on Roxas, but the blonde was probably uncomfortable as hell. Then it began.

Sora was already on his stomach and folding his hands under his chin, his ankles were crossed and a bell was attached to each of his black and yellow shoes, a devious grin was on his face. Roxas and Axel were behind him and Roxas stood there awkwardly.

"Loosen up, Roxas." Axel murmured and the blonde nodded.

_Maybe if these were a bit looser…_Roxas thought and smoothed his hands over his butt. It was frustratingly tight but the hell with it, right?

"Please don't hurt me this time." Axel half joked then closed the small distance between him and the shorter model. His right hand cupped Roxas' cheek while the other traveled slowly down his back. The only thing separating the two from skin on skin was the paint.

Flashes and clicks filled the room along with instruction and backstage clatter.

Something though made Axel click today. He didn't know what and even if he was one of the most focused models he could NOT focus today. Right when he felt the smooth skin untainted by the paint, he couldn't help but swallow. He wanted to feel every inch of the blonde's body, free of paint and those stupid spandex he had on. He wanted to lick up Roxas' belly button to nipple and neck. He wanted him so bad and the fact that they had to be sexual today was not helping his problem at all.

The redhead gasped silently Roxas lad his head back and revealed his neck. Oh his enticing neck. The smooth skin, no paint. No anything. The blonde's hands were placed gently over the redhead's chest and even if Roxas didn't notice, the pads of his finger's were over Axel's nipples. My goodness, how Axel wanted to rock his body against those hands.

The taller model couldn't help it as he leaned down and ran his tongue over Roxas' neck. He received a startled gasp and that made him grab for Roxas' butt cheek. Squeezing the tone yet soft muscles under his fingers. His leg was between the blonde's leg and rubbed up his crotch accidentally. Roxas couldn't even hear the directions or praises coming from Riku or Leon; it was all muffled.

"Stop!" Roxas called out and just about shoved Axel away from him before turning toward the confused Photographers and deck, "Sorry!… may I please have permission to continue in a little?" Nobody argued and Leon nodded his approval. He stalked off.

Axel licked his lips nervously… He pushed it. He tightened his jaw as he got off of stage quickly and went to the bathroom. He locked the door and let out a frustrated growl, "Learn to control your fucking hormones!" He yelled at himself and then shook his head in disgust. He just felt Roxas up like the blonde was his, completely unaware of the possible fact that Roxas didn't like it at all. His hands were shaking and he closed his eyes only to have images of Roxas' neck being displayed to him, "It's a fucking photo shoot, Axel. Not a porn shoot." Axel spoke to himself again.

Not only did he totally lose self-control, he disrespected Roxas completely, took advantage of him in a photo shoot, he didn't even know if Roxas wanted to do that. The reason he did on the first shoot with the vampire and victim was because he thought it was Sora. And Sora specifically said that it was okay because they were in a shoot.

He shoot his head and was even more disgusted with himself when he realized he was in a semi-hard state. He thought it away and took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom to only bump into Roxas. The blonde apologized like he was a stranger then was about to head back into the set but Axel stopped him.

"Hey… Are you okay with me touching… like I was earlier?" Axel asked hoping he was so he wouldn't feel as bad.

"It's for the shoot. Let's just do it and get it over with." Roxas said the entered the set.

Axel pursed his lips. Roxas didn't like it at all.

Little did his know.

"Roxas! Loosen up a bit." Leon called then shook his head a little. He knew Roxas was a bit tight with the whole touching thing still. The past shoots Roxas had had very little contact and mostly casual contact. This was more out of the newer model's comfort zone.

Leon walked up to the blonde and temporarily stopped the shooting, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Roxas tried to convince himself and Leon.

"Okay… are you uncomfortable when I touch you?" Leon asked and Roxas thought about it before he shook his head. Leon let out an invisible sigh of relief, "Just pretend that Axel is me… close your eyes… visualize… I'll get you ice cream."

"What?" Roxas let out a snort of laughter.

"Relax and after this I'm treating us to ice cream.. Just me and you. Deal?"

"Deal." Roxas couldn't help but smile and relax a bit even as cameras started to shoot more.

Axel continued like earlier and even tried different positions. Roxas had definitely loosened up, every touch didn't receive an unsure twitch from a muscle, every body movement didn't receive an evading jerk. It was better for the shoot for sure, he just hoped he wasn't scowling.

He couldn't stop the slight green eyed monster from showing it's head. The only reason Roxas was loosening up was because Roxas was thinking of him as Leon. Leon… LEON. Not him! Not Axel. Leon.

Was he not good enough for Roxas to loosen up with him? Was he not nice enough to the blonde? Was things just never going to work between the two? _UGH! Fucking hell, get a grip, Ax._

The shoot ended and Axel stalked off the set impatiently. He couldn't deal with this. He needed to fuck more people. He needed to take his mind off of that beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, perfect, kind, amazing, perfect, blue-eyed, blonde haired, Greek Mythology of beauty and perfection, god. He needed to get out. Like now.

Of course Axel wanted to just change and leave to somewhere, but he couldn't leave without seeing Roxas hop into one of few cars Leon had and drive off into the city. He needed to take his mind off of it… now.

Axel walked around Barnes & Nobles before picking out a few books to read and plop onto a couch. He sipped on his coffee and opened a book to a random page and read:

_But I couldn't look away, his bright, blue eyes and perfect, golden locks were too mesmerizing to take for granted, I beg-_

Axel closed the book and placed it in the, 'Not interesting enough," pile then picked up another one:

_I was in denial. I knew I should just confess and stop this useless gallivanting. I couldn't take my eyes nor mind off of him as he walked in his perfect and beautiful glory. My eyes raked over his body and the need to touch and feel his exis-_

Axel tightened his jaw then closed the book, placing it in the appropriate pile, he picked up another one:

_I was jealous, so jealous and I couldn't admit it. The thing that hurt the most was the fact that he probably didn't love me back. It was maddening and I-_

"What the fuck!" Axel hissed in annoyance then picked up a murder and crime book:

_The reports show that the victim was in fact at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Serial killer just happened to have a knack for blue eyes and blonde hair. T-_

"Screw it." Axel threw the book down and sat up not even finishing his coffee. He took a deep breath and walked out of the book store he thought would take his mind off of things. Obviously not. He cursed silently as he made his way toward the food section of the plaza.

Roxas smiled as he placed toppings on his Sea Salt ice cream. Mochi balls and popping boba. Leon followed after topping his with pretty much the same thing and paid before taking a seat.

"So, Roxas… Did my advice help?" Leon asked.

"Yeah… thanks. I hope I'm not just a one time thing, never to be seen again… model."

"Never." He took a spoonful and swallowed, "So that means you like it when I touch you?"

"W-well… I… uh…mm.." Roxas stuttered before shoving a large spoonful in his mouth to avoid the question. The brunette blinked then began to laugh. He started laughing more when Roxas began to hold his head, obviously having a brain freeze.

"Don't worry… I'm not gonna laugh… too hard at least." He winked when the blonde regained his normal temperature then took another spoonful, "How's it?"

"It's good. I love Sea Salt… You want some?" Roxas offered.

The brunette licked his spoon clean before dipping it into Roxas' cup and taking a taste for himself. He nodded in agreement.

"Very good. I never bothered to try that flavor. I always thought it would taste weird… Guess not."

"Yeah, my favorite. What's yours?"

"Green tea… My favorite… though I think I'll start to like you're a bit more now…" He took another spoonful of Roxas'.

"Hey!" Roxas pouted playfully then took a spoonful of Leon's as revenge. Then it turned into a whole thing of competition as Leon leaned over to take more of Roxas'. Almost completely over the table Leon decided he didn't want ice cream or yogurt any more…

It was almost in slow motion as Leon gently planted his lips onto Roxas' and the world stopped.

Thoughts raced through Roxas' head as he tried to realize what was going on then slowly pressed back, closing his eyes at the sweet contact. Then Leon pulled away and sat back down, licking his lips. He cheeks were slightly pink and he bit his lip nervously. Roxas blinked before leaning over the table himself and closed the distance. Little did they know.

"Are you kidding me?" Axel asked angrily but it was corrupted with hurt and softness of anything but anger. He looked away then started to walk out of the plaza all together. He was so stupid… and now Leon had beaten him to the punch.

_HHOOKAY! Hi! I'm sorry. Again. I will forever be apologizing for any stupid thing… like silly mistakes… or crappy writing… or… long updates… So sorry. I love you all… you know that right? And I am so happy for the reviews you guys! I'm sorry I am not replying… but I promise I read them all and smile and read them again over and over because they make me really happy. Please review! They're more than candy to me(: _


	9. Why do you look at me like that?

_Hi! You guys, okay, so one of my stories were put down because my summary was not suitable for all audiences. Im happy I got to finish it, but I'm a bit irked at the silliness of it. I mean… It's in rated M for a reason. -_- Anyway_! That story was _Just Another School in One Year… So yeah. Oh and I hope all of you writers have received an email or warning of some sort that there are cyber bullies… YAY! -_- again. So if you are writing be sure to block anybody who is anonymous and just bullies you for the hell of it. People like that don't deserve to be on here. Not that I'm really sensitive to it but others are and take it harsher than I would and it pisses me off that these trolls are doing this. So, I wish you guys the best of luck in your writing and I hope some boob doesn't bang on our stuff. Anyways! _

_Longest A/N I've ever written. Here we go… Sorry for the long update. And always Thank you so much for the reviews. Your support means so much to me! Thank you, really. _

"Hi."

"Hi." Roxas looked up at the brunette after their exchange and he couldn't help but crack a smile. It was a nice kiss; chaste, sweet, with Leon. Roxas sat back down and twiddled with his thumbs while biting his lower lip, he could still taste the brunette and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"So… Sorry about that. I mean, you cant just have me look at you all this time without being able to do anything, right?" Leon explained then got up leaving a twenty on the table, and with a head nod lead Roxas out. They got a few stares here and there, maybe a point and a few bitings of the lips. Some girls realizing they were gay and deciding to just drop it completely.

"Well… I don't know. I didn't realize you wanted to do anything like that…" Roxas answered then realizing that he just kissed a guy. A guy. As in a man with a penis. That penetrates. He was gay… He liked it.

"That was a rhetorical question, Rox." Leon chuckled then flung his arm over the shorter boy's shoulder comfortably. It was the perfect height to where Leon could comfortably put his arm on the boy's shoulder without leaning down too much or tilting up. Roxas was so perfect.

"Ugh… bad day, bad day." Axel flopped onto his bed, face down, and wanted to cry into a pillow or something. He didn't like this at all. He should've acted sooner. But he thought it would be too soon. It's only been a week or so! And Roxas didn't even like the contact during the last photo shoot. And Roxas saw him screwing two people already which would just make it look like Axel was using the blonde.

He heard footsteps get closer to his room.

"Axel?" Demyx.

The redhead released a muffled hum.

"You alright?" the weight on the mattress shifted meaning Demyx had taken a seat. The redhead rolled over onto his back and looked at the blonde.

"Yeah… Just a little… meh."

"Well… this might cheer you up." Demyx pulled out his cell phone and started searching through his device. "Aha!" he said and faced the screen toward the redhead.

Axel just got slapped in the face again as he saw the picture of Roxas and Leon cuddling. He bit his lip and looked away. He was now even more ticked off.

"I knew it." Demyx sighed, "I knew you had a thing for Roxas, just couldn't put my finger on it."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"You can barely stop looking at him. You never lose control in a photo shoot which you did earlier, I saw you. Uh huh. You said his name in your sleep twice, luckily I was the only one who heard it. You-"

"Wait, what? I talked in my sleep?"

"Yeah, which you never do."

"Wow."

"And you are being a complete and total jackass by sleeping with others, Roxas caught you twice already."

"How do you know…"

"I wanted to get pictures of you and whoever…" Demyx admitted semi-guilty.

"How does that make me a jackass?"

"Well, my personal hunch and opinion only, Roxas liked you too. He still though he was straight so he didn't make a move."

"Welp, he's not straight anymore."

"Leon. I know."

"How-"

"I wanted to get ice cream with Zexy, but he had to go to the restroom so I waited outside."

"So he liked me?"

"Well, not anymore. He looked at you less like he liked you when he caught you with the first girl. And when he caught you with the second he sort of just let it go."

Axel thought about what Demyx just said and blinked.

He was the one who blew it?

"But I said it was a hunch, Axel. Sometimes they're completely wrong." Demyx said, "I mean… Maybe it was just your hair he was looking at. I remember I stared at that for days the first time we met." Demyx cooed at the memory and hopped off of the bed, "Welp. Cheer up. It depressing seeing one of the more eccentric models depressed. Trust me, it's like seeing a puppy getting kicked in the face, horrid. I don't like it." Demyx smiled and left the room.

Axel began to think about it. They were both men in the relationship and could have both made a move. Roxas should have totally made one if he wanted to. Right? No, he was totally into that kiss with Leon. Leon was the better man with more money and huskier looks that he himself could've bottomed for.

Axel sat up and the kiss replayed itself over and over. It was infuriating, almost. He felt like a huge gap has just been made inside his stomach. Maybe if he thought things out better he wouldn't have slept with the girls and would've just gained the courage to talk to Roxas himself.

"AXEL! We're all heading out! Wanna come?" He heard Demyx from the bottom of the stairs call out.

"Nah! I'll see you guys later!" He yelled back and heard the door open and shut.

A few minutes later Axel was about to lay back down but he heard the front door open and shut again. He got out of room to see who and, would you look at that, Roxie and Leon. He bit his lip and mentally prepared himself. He was never good at it. He was about to go down and create small chat but figured it'd be best to not. So he sat still and listened. They were completely oblivious to his presence.

"So what's gonna happen?" Roxas asked.

"We'll just play along. The press can do whatever the hell they want. I have you… you have me. So on. Yipeedee." Leon rolled his eyes and chuckled at his stupid rhyme.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Eh… maybe tonight.." Leon smiled and leaned down to kiss Roxas on the cheek.

"Goodness, it's so weird being gay." Roxas laughed and Leon let out a husky laugh.

"Get used to it." And with that he left. Leaving Roxas to lock the door and flop onto the couch. He laughed a bit to himself before completely relaxing and smiling while he closed his eyes. Axel watched him lay there and it was nice to see the blonde content and happy. But the greened eyed monster just had to pop up.

They immediately shot open when he heard footsteps down the stairs.

"I thought you were going out with the rest of them…?" Roxas looked at the redhead.

"Didn't feel like it." Axel replied and walked into the kitchen.

_Keep calm, keep calm. _Axel thought to himself and dug into the fridge for juice.

"Mmkay." He heard Roxas walk into the kitchen and sit on the chairs at the round table, "You alright?"

"Yeah." Axel replied and put the juice away already on his way out the kitchen.

Roxas was a little irritated, "Are you mad?"

"About what?" He turned back around to face the blonde model.

"I'm sorry."

"About… what?" Axel repeated.

"I didn't mean to freak out during the shoot." Roxas said and shook his head, "It's just I wasn't expecting it too much."

"Well you seemed to calm down after _Leon _gave you a talk." Axel blinked, he just sounded like a venomous python who had it's lunch stolen from him.

Roxas paused a little, "I'm sorry, it's not like I didn't want you to touch me, I just not comfortable with the whole male on male contact thing yet."

"Well you seemed fine when Leon kissed you earlier." Okay _AXEL! Shut the hell up now! Brain to mouth filter! ON! Turn on! Fucking damn it! _

"I- I didn't think that…"

"I would know. Yeah. Whatever. You met him like a week ago. And right now, you look like you're gold digging."

"What?"

"That's the only reason you'd get with a guy, when you clearly state you aren't gay. I mean it's only been a week." _Axel! Shut up! Invalid argument! Shut up! _

"Axel… I barely d-did anything." Roxas didn't know where all of the anger or hatred had suddenly came from and he didn't know how to reply to it. Then he replayed what Axel said in his head and he felt his face get hot with embarrassment and anger. He didn't know what to say. He just stuttered and his eyes began to get watery. He didn't want to be mad at Axel or Axel to be mad at him, and he didn't even know why Axel was mad at him, "Why… would you say that?" Why would Axel say something like that to him with that much anger and it hurt him more when he realized there was even a little bit of disgust, "I'm sorry." Roxas apologized and stood from the chair, his movement letting a tear fall from his eyes. How he hated crying. He felt weak and quickly brushed passed the taller male. Now he was just feeling ashamed of himself. He didn't know why.

"Rox…" Axel turned to watch the blonde walk up the stairs, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He said and Roxas paused.

"How else would you mean it?" the blonde asked timidly, scared of the answer, what if he was just using Leon? He didn't feel he was, but sub-conscious. Before Axel could answer he quickly shut himself in his room and bit his lip as he felt a frown trying to etch his way on his face.

Maybe the whole modeling thing wasn't such a good idea, he knew it would just be useless stress and drama. He didn't need fame or money. He could do without. The last time Somebody looked at him like that was his father. He didn't want to remember that. But as he did he let out a sob, why would somebody look at him like that! He must have done something so wrong to have somebody so angry.

Axel walked up the stairs quietly and put an ear to Roxas' door and heard a soft sob. His brow furrowed as he tried to stop a frown. He gently lifted a knuckle and knocked softly.

Roxas immediately stopped sobbing and gave the door a once over. It was locked. He didn't want to deal with the searing look Axel gave him. He didn't want to see Axel like that. So he took a deep breath and didn't make a sound, waiting for footsteps to leave his door.

Axel quietly shut his door behind him and sat on his bed. Why couldn't he control his mouth for one second? Roxas was happy for a total of about a minute and Axel ruined that in less than a minute. Roxas looked in peace. And Axel ruined it making tears fall.

He liked the face of serenity and calm when Roxas laid there. And not only did he take away Roxas' happiness like that, he took away his all because he couldn't deal with the fact that he wasn't getting what he wanted. What a baby.

He laid down for goodness knows how long thinking how selfish his act was then he felt something moist at his ear. He touched his ear and felt that it was water that rolled down. Then he sat up and felt at his eyes, they were wet. Was he crying?

He quickly got up and waltzed out of his room to Roxas' door. He pounded on it, "Rox-as!" His voice cracked and he sounded pathetic. _Open the door. Please? _

He begged in his mind and when the door opened he stood there shocked. Leon! Oh yay! Where did he come from?

"L-Leon?" Axel asked confused, "When did you get here?"

"Like ten minutes ago." Leon replied.

Axel looked out the window and saw that the light was already dimming. He had been thinking for a long time.

"Oh! Aha! Sorry!" Axel said stupidly and walked numbly back to his room. Well, there went his chance for making a move.

He wanted Roxas to answer the door and kiss him like no tomorrow. Well. Not anymore. Plan. Destroyed. Ruined. He was slow and didn't act quick enough. First a baby and now a slowpoke. Sooner or later it will be like elementary school all over again. The kid who always cried and the kid who was picked last for gym. Wonderful.

"So come on. I leave you here and you're all happy. I come back a few hours later and your eyes are red. Explain." Leon sat next to the blonde, in only a white v-neck and jeans since it was getting warm for a leather jacket.

"I… got high." Roxas said and couldn't help but smile when Leon snorted with laughter.

"Funny. Now…" Leon gestured and waited. After a few minutes, Roxas took a breath.

"Axel was mad at me… I don't know why. But he… it's not that important… just being a baby."

"But he… what?"

"Really! It's nothing! I just have never been spoken to like that and the only time I remember somebody so angry at me w-was when m-my d-dad got mad at m-me and-and-and he l-looked mad be-because I was so stubborn-" Roxas started to blubber as his nose began to slowly run and his eyes got watery again.

Leon started, shocked when Roxas started to cry. So he slowly hugged the blonde's face into his shoulder. Snot immediately getting passes his thin v-neck, "Shh… calm down… it's okay. It's okay. I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me. You really don't. I'm sorry." Leon waited and when Roxas calmed down, he stayed there until Roxas slowly drifted off into a slumber. He laid the blonde down and got up. He was going to speak to Axel. He was going to… Right now.

_Okay, I suck. Horrid chapter, horrid wait. I'm sorry. You hate me. I don't reply to reviews. I'm useless. I hope this chapter was okay… still really sorry. I didn't mean to make you all wait so long. Thank you for waiting though. Im angry with myself for various reasons. So excuse the drama writing. ): Love you guys. Always have always will. And sorry for errors… always will be sorry. Never wont. _


	10. Apologize, now

_Holy shiiitt. This is an update? Hahahaha Holy shit. Im a terrible fucking person. Here goes._

Axel got up as a harsh knock hit his door. How long has he been moping? He doesn't know. He walked slowly to his door wondering if it was Roxas, maybe it was just Demyx there to bug him. Maybe Zexion telling him to eat? He wouldn't know since he's been too far gone after totally fucking up.

He opened the door and it was Leon, the last person he expected to see, but since Leon and Roxas have a little thing then maybe he should start expecting these visits more often. But this- this was an angry visit. Leon looked angry.

"So… Roxas told me something interesting… about you. Care to explain why he's been crying?" Leon asked, still contained but Axel knew that if he didn't say the correct thing, this wouldn't end pretty at all.

"I screwed up, I've never had anybody pull away from me during a shoot, he did. So I got mad." Axel told the truth… sort of.

Leon's face contorted into mild shock and confusion. He wasn't expecting it to be that small. He thought it may have been something completely… not that.

"Oh."

"Yeah, I sort of said some mean things. You know how I am."

"Yeah, you're an absolute dumbass. I'm not going to pry, but go to Roxas when I leave and apologize."

"Okay." Axel took a deep breath, he still needed to save his hide and not say that he was super green with jealousy, "Sorry, I'll make things better."

The brunette nodded and took a deep breath going back into Roxas' room to do whatever the hell he was going to do. Axel scratched his head, "Bye Leon." He called as the man made his way down the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late for the shoot please."

Axel waited for the front door to shut then took a deep breath. He made his way to Roxas' door and knocked lightly. He was quickly greeted with a puffy eyed Roxas and he felt destroyed. Seeing Roxas puffy eyed was like seeing an abused puppy.

"Hey Rox… Can I come in?"

"Yeah! Of course!" Roxas seemed eager almost, he didn't even hesitate to step aside.

"I'm sorry, what I said earlier, it was irrelevant and not in place and stupid. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, it's fine. I was totally over… reacting. We can brush this aside. Hopefully."

"Of course, Roxas. I wouldn't want to fuck anything up. I mean, I live with you. It would be bad if I stayed a sourpuss, right?"

Roxas let a smile slip onto his lips and Axel already found himself smiling back, it was so contagious. Those pearls and those bright blue eyes. He found himself letting out a chuckle then Roxas tilted his head to the side, a little confused.

GOODNESS GOLLY! It's impossible for a human to look so fucking cute. Which is why Roxas is definitely an alien.

"You're an alien." Axel muttered, more to himself. It slipped his lips and Roxas frowned.

"I'm an alien? Seriously? I thought we were apologizing and two seconds later you call me an alien?" The blonde poked fun and Axel laughed a little louder this time.

"Alien… yeah, you're a freak, Roxas. Like seriously. Stop it."

"What am I doing?"

"Oh… nothing."

"Wait! Seriously!" Roxas called out and Axel began to take steps out of the room, purposely ignoring Roxas' calls of playful distress.

"ALLIIEENNN!" Axel sang and ran downstairs to the kitchen. The blonde didn't even follow but just waved a hand to clear that episode of what just happened. Axel, on the other hand, was happy that Roxas was so welcoming to apologies, but the other side of him sort of wished he told the truth and just flat out said that he liked the blonde… A lot. But he would just have to deal with it, Roxas and Leon, because his stupidity and random sleeping with random people. It was his fault in the first place. He shouldn't have let that happen. He should've been quick about it.

The redhead sighed, for now he was just going to have to make himself a sandwich.

~~~~~ PAGE BREAK~~~~

"Get up!" Zexion yelled through the house, "TODAY PLEASE!" He yelled again when nobody replied within thirty seconds. He tapped his toes, he was already dressed and ready but the rest of them were still sleeping.

He tapped his toes and smiled when Riku found his way down the stairs, "I'm not in that group." Riku raised his hands in defense and made sure he got past the short ravenette safely.

"THREE!" Zexion started counting down. He gave that two seconds but heard no movement, "TWO!" He waited and within seconds there was desperate stomping and fumbling on the second floor. He heard desperate calls that weren't audible through the doors.

"WAIT!" He heard Demyx call out.

"ONE AND A HALF!" And magically, everybody found their ways outside of their rooms.

They all rushed down the stairs clumsily. Their shirts out of place, their ties out of place, shoelaces untied, so on.

"Okay, now that we're all here. We have a video shoot today. It's a music video. We cant screw up or be late. Because were doing this for a complete diva. She's a bitch. Today is mostly prompting, but next week is when the shoot actually starts."

"What are we gonna be doing?" Sora asked while fixing his tie.

"You'll find out when you get there."

Axel was currently laughing his ass off, they were pretty much doing a sex orgy! The amount of grinding and dry humping was ridiculous! Roxas had gone paler than he already was, his lips went dry and Axel almost wanted to comfort him. Almost.

Demyx was completely down with it, along with Sora. Riku didn't look too pleased, he wasn't in the shoot. He didn't like the idea of poor and innocent Sora in a situation like that. He really didn't.

"Just calm your tits." Demyx said as he watched Roxas panic.

"I've never done anything like this before."

"Nobody has… well sort of." Demyx thought about that hard then stopped thinking when Zexion slapped him over the head with a schedule.

"You better not continue that thought, or no blow jobs for a week." Zexion hissed into Demyx's ear. Demyx frowned.

"You wouldn't do that. You can barely resist me."

"Don't flatter yourself, fool."

Axel raised his brows, Zexion never speaks that sexual. But he went to look at Roxas. They made eye contact and they were thinking the same thing. They had a problem just yesterday about touching, now they were going to do something even worse than just touching. He really didn't want that to happen again. Nor did he want Roxas to kiss anybody again. His thought process was cut off when a strong arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

He immediately looked up to see who grabbed Roxas. Ah… Leon. Of course. He played of a smile then began to chat to Sora about being hungry. But Sora was trying to comfort Riku and say he was going to be fine. Axel really had nobody to talk to. Everybody was a fucking couple! He couldn't do anything. What a loser.

He sighed and took out his phone to flip through random images. He really shouldn't think too much about them being a couple. Couples like that. They had to end quickly. They didn't just happen like that. He went to his games and played 2fuse. He didn't have time to think about Roxas that way. It was a pain in his ass.

He wouldn't even mind taking some pain in his ass. As long as it was Roxas who conflicted it. His mind immediately went to the shoot. Grinding, and holding that lithe body in his hands. Rubbing his crotch against that tight ass. NO! He couldn't think about that. He couldn't think about Roxas squirming beneath him, or reacting to a satisfying blow job. He couldn't do that. He couldn't think of how Roxas would moan his name softly in a car make out session. He couldn't. And here he was. Thinking about it.

_Okay, yeah. This chapter sucks major dick. I cant do much. Im sorry again and again and again. Consider me a loser. _


	11. Snow angel

I lied. I am a big fat liar. I said I would update more, but I have been updating another story. Time for me to switch gears. If things don't connect, sorry, I haven't thought about this story in a while.

It was off season by now. It's been a month and a half since the season had ended their Fall season. Winter was coming up soon. Roxas and Leon, they were a thing, the item of Exuberance. Roxas didn't take advantage of it, but the power was in his hands. People feared him, people brought him coffees, spoke to him nicer, sometimes avoided him completely; things were different. Roxas refused to let it get to his head, he didn't even think about it. He was a luck shot. Ten years of luck into one moment and a mess-up.

"Roxas... Hey, babe, I'm gonna have to take care of a meeting... You can't be here. I'm sorry." Leon spoke and walked around from his desk to where Roxas was sitting. He placed both hands on either side of the blonde and leaned in, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"It's fine! Don't even worry about it. You gotta do what's gotta be done, right?" Roxas slowly moved Leon's hands away and stood up then tip toed and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

"You don't have to wait around... It's the women's season now... you can go home... Maybe have fun... Hang out with your friends... I don't want to anchor you down."

"Don't worry... I'm here... I'm here." Roxas smiled and left Leon's office. He sighed. He could kill some time in the city.

"Rox?... Wanna hang out? I literally have nothing to do except for fapping. My wrist is tired and I can't stop thinking about you." Axel said over the phone to the petite blonde.

"Ew. Axel. Keep that to yourself, will you? I'm at LuLu's Cafe. You can meet me here."

"Be there in a bit." Axel smiled and whipped up a quick outfit. He didn't look, if he rocked it with confidence, he would be fine.

He quickly got his keys and ran down the stairs, making a dash to the door. He knew he wasn't with the kid nor was he possibly ever going to be with him, but he got excited. The time they spent together, he was always so excited.

He thought as he started his car and backed up, he didn't need to be in a relationship with Roxas, they could be best friends and he could stay behind the blonde forever. Arms open whenever the kid fell backwards. If he couldn't be with him, he would be there for him. He wasn't obsessed, but he liked Roxas. His "like" was more like "love," but he wasn't going to love somebody he couldn't be with. He can love Roxas as a friend, not as anything more.

He drove a bit longer and pulled into a homey cafe. It looked like an open cottage with vines growing up the sides and nice windows, it was Roxas' favorite place. He spotted the blonde almost instantly. That hair, how can you miss that hair.

"Hey babe." Axel pulled a chair up across from him. The pet names were nothing to Roxas now, not even to Leon. Axel was like that with everybody, a flirt at it's finest... on accident of course.

"Hey back. I got you the cinnamon latte."

"Why thank ya. I think I gotta kiss ya for that."

"No." Roxas realized that when Axel would joke like that... he wasn't joking. They have gotten really close the over the months. After that one episode of Axel yelling at him, it was different. it was like they've known each other for the longest time. The only thing they didn't know about was each other's families. That's one thing that they haven't opened up about. Roxas spotted at the corner of his eye a girl trying to discreetly take a photo of them so he faced her completely and smiled. Axel turned around, curious then did the same. She blushed and walked up to them... "Sorry... Thanks." Then quickly walked away.

Roxas was used to it now, they were in the city for crying out loud, people would know them and treat it like no big deal, some people would just flip, but some were used to it just like Roxas to them.

"So what's up, Roxas... You look a bit tired." Axel asked while waiting for his latte to be made and delivered to him. He tapped at the table and looked at the the model's tired eyes, stoic face and chapped lips.

"Yeah... nothing."

Axel raised his one brow and pursed his lips.

"And I'm not a virgin. What's up." It was a command now.

"Leon." Roxas sighed and looked up when the waiter placed their drinks down. They steamed from the cups and sloshed a little. Axel wanted to perk up at this, but with his friend looking like this, he couldn't.

"Okay."

"I know he's busy and we've only been with each other for a couple of months, but I barely see him in person. I Chap Snat him and I text him, he calls and those don't even last long. I haven't been able to make-out with him in like two weeks... It's just. It's not even a relationship. Nobody is to blame, he works and I have free time, but then again. I don't know. I can't really do anything either..." Roxas furrowed his brows, and looked at his cup, the steam rising slowly, in circular motion when he blew it lightly.

"There is really nothing you can do... You can't take him out of his job, but you can... oh yes, you can hang out with me and forget until he comes back. We're finishing this drink. Then we will do some stuff."

"What stuff. I asked you to come to here so that I could talk and vent."

"Aaannnddd ya did. So before our drinks are finished better get the rest of your skulky shit outta the way. I'm not gonna listen and further."

"I should've called my brother."

"Sora is busy getting fucked up the ass by Riku. He aint goin' nowhere. And you love me. I was the first person you called."

"Only because your red fucking hair is a distraction within itself."

"You know what, midget, your height is a distraction. You and your stubby ass, midget, stub legs. And you're ugly. You look like a troll."

"You love my legs."

"Your legs are disgusting and disgrace the modeling world."

"So... you still love them."

"It's the personality, babe. Now finish your drink, slow ass bitch." Axel said with a smile. And Roxas listened.

"Ice-skating. Are you kidding me?" Blue eyes skimmed the rink; happy people twirling and falling as they fell on their asses, some people actually really good showing off...

"You scared? I always knew you acted like a puppy within those puppy looks."

"I thought you said I looked like a troll."

"What! Of course not, you're beautiful." Axel took two pairs of skates over the counter ,

"Don't worry, I suck too."

Roxas rolled his eyes and took off his shoes. He threw them in a locker along with Axel's and slammed it closed. As he was placing on the boot he smiled... Even though it wasn't mended to his foot, it felt welcoming. It still squeezed in all the right places, just a little bit loose on the width. He's always had slimmer feet. He should've brought an extra pair of socks.

"What are you smiled about? You're about to fall on your ass and you're smiling?" Axel tightened his laces.

"I won't fall on my ass, and if I do, it would be on purpose." Roxas smiled smugly and made his way over to the rink. Axel watched him as he began to skate backwards towards the center, his body fluid and perfect to the Christmas music, his blue eyes being complemented by the white ice. Roxas didn't even look back, he knew the majority of the people were around the outer rink. The blonde turned around and danced along the ice naturally.

Axel couldn't help but have a huge smile grace his face. Maybe he was in love with the snow angel after all.

_Okay, that's it for now. Love you. I love you. I love you. I love you... Please don't be angry with me? I'm like an abusive person saying sorry, it'll never happen again, then continue to update late. Sorry. _


	12. Sleep

Oh… What?! Hi! Aha… I feel a metaphorical slap around… now.

Axel was in bed, looking up at the ceiling. His eyes weren't focused on anything, but his mind created imagery. If he knew the little shit could skate, he wouldn't have been so cocky. Needless to say, he was the one biting the dust. He wasn't bad, but there was a lump in the rink and he tripped over it. Arms flailing, trying to keep balance. It didn't help that he was in the middle of the rink and people were watching. Roxas sat down, and laughed. Just there. Sitting on the cold ice, laughing. Axel could remember not even feeling his fall, but being totally captivated in the boy's laughing. It was like bells. Ringing and soothing him, like he had nowhere else to be, but there.

It was late and in two days, it would be Christmas. From where he was he could feel the city, bustling with late night shopping and happy dinners. Nighttime hot chocolate milk and scarves. He loved scarves.

He threw his legs over the side, still smiling and bitter smile. Being with Roxas was way better than not. If he couldn't be anything romantic with him, that was fine. He would take it and be a friend. He brought his whole blanket with him as he was leaving his room to go to the kitchen because it was freezing, but before he could even go downstairs he stopped by Roxas' room. Just to check up on the blonde. He had a mischievous smile at first, then his brows furrowed when he heard soft whimpering.

He opened the door quietly and let his blanket fall to the floor as he made his way to the blonde's bed. His eyes were closed and he was obviously asleep, but his cheeks were wet and they shone in the moonlight.

Roxas smiled as he glided through the ice. Sora was right there, trying to glide as smoothly as he was. Crying whenever he fell, "Aw. Sora, get up! It's easy! Just feel it… You don't have to force yourself… Just glide. Like you're flying." Roxas said and gave his twin a hand on getting up. The brunette's wobbly ankles shaking as Roxas guided him.

"Relax, baby! Roxas has you!" Roxas smiled as he heard his mother's sweet voice have so much faith in him to take care of Sora. The fact that she trusted him. He was happy. She slowly made her way through the ice herself. Her shoes weren't made for ice, but she knew how to walk on it.

"How do you do that, mom?" Roxas asked, watching in disbelief as she walked so casually.

"You walk like a penguin. You see?" She put her weight on the balls of her feet and wobbled over. She was still graceful, "You don't need skates to glide!" She squeaked as she almost lost her balance, but caught herself, "It's time for dinner, you two! We'll come back out tomorrow. I promise."

She took them off the ice and made her way to the car. The twins following and riding in the back. Sora was chatting happily with Roxas, but Roxas' mind was focused on the road. For some reason, he didn't want his mother driving alone. They were with her, but he felt like he needed to be there too. He made sure to buckle Sora's seatbelt, but forgot about his. His mother needed help driving.

Green… Yellow… Red… They stopped and she went to turn around and make sure that they were buckled in, "Always… always! Buckle your seatbelt so nobody gets hurt. When somebody you love is in the car with you, no matter how short the distance, buckle your-"

She was cut off… By something. It was just a blur and everything was just spinning. Sora was screaming and Roxas was being thrashed around in the back. Everything was just spinning. So fast. Then it stopped. Too suddenly. And it was still. Her head was hung low and the airbag didn't activate. Roxas slowly crawled to the front, his rib hurting and his head burning. His neck seemed crammed, "Mom…" He swallowed. He crawled over to the passenger seat and tried to see if she was okay. He noticed her seat belt wasn't bucked. So he reached over her still body and his fingers reached for the belt. He fumbled with the metal and stretched the band over her and buckled her seat belt, "You shouldn't be hurt now."

But her head was hung low and he knew that something was wrong. He saw that her window was cracked and her blood was on it.

"You shouldn't be hurt now. I promise I was going to buckle my seatbelt." Roxas said as if she would just suddenly pop back up, "I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier. You shouldn't be hurt now. I'm sorry. Sorry. Your belt is buckled! You shouldn't be hurt!" Roxas yelled this time. And he yelled and yelled and yelled.

"Sorry…" It was desperate. So desperate. Axel watched and realized that he wasn't waking up, "You… should… be okay.." Short whimpers slipped the blonde's lips.

"Roxas." Axel called, "It's okay."

"Roxas." His mother called, "It's okay." He mouth was moving but her eyes weren't.

"Just wake up…" Axel said and slowly made his way to the blonde. He touched the blonde's face, his thumb swiping gently over his cheek.

"Just wake up…" She moved and looked at him. Her eyes were soft and her voice was gentle. She took her hand and ran it softly over his face, "Don't cry, baby… It's okay." She ran her thumb over his cheek. And he felt it.

Axel dropped his hand from his face when Roxas still wasn't waking up.

Her hand dropped from his face and she lay still. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn't breath.

Roxas just got worse. HIs tears falling rapidly. Harsh apologies, more like demands, escaped his lips, "Roxas!" Axel called and shook the boy by his shoulder, "Wake up. Come on… It's just a dream. Just a dream!" Axel called and grabbed the soft face in between his palms. He shook Roxas until the blue pieces of ice opened. They were watery and his eyes were dilating madly.

"What…?" Roxas asked confused.

"It's me… It's just me… Axel." He said softly and realization hit Roxas' features. His face fell and his breathing softened. He sighed and even though he was awake, more tears fell. They just kept falling.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I wake you u-up?" Roxas stuttered as his breaths shook him and Axel chuckled softly.

"I woke you up, baby. We can't let nightmares bother you… can we?" Axel smiled and scooted onto the bed to lie down with the smaller boy. He faced the blonde and ran his thumb over his cheeks, "Can't let you cry, either." He kissed at Roxas' forehead, "Sleep… and when you wake, I'll still be here."

Roxas nodded.

"Can't guarantee I'll be awake, though." Axel joked softly earning a small laugh, "Sleep." He repeated and stroked at the angel's cheek till he drifted. When Roxas' breathing evened, he blinked and made sure that he really was sleeping. He smiled and looked at the soft pink lips. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the ribbons. Now Axel can sleep just as well.

C-c-c-c-clicheeee! Okay… welp! Aha. I hope you liked it. ): Hopefully. I need to write better. LOL


	13. Deadly Handsome

Okay, all y'all. This story will end soon, because as you can see, I cannot update for my life annnnddd I can't stand the grammatical errors annnnndddd I've lost my drive for this story... such sadness. Haha anyway. This story will probably have very little chapters left. Love all of you (: I hope my writing style doesn't change too much. This chapter will be extremely short! Please don't get your hopes up. That's a bad thing to say. Lol... Anyway... Yeah..

It was chaotic. Angry Leon meant angry chaotic Exuberance and chaotic Exuberance meant sad models.

Leon walked down the halls, fuming. "I'm Leon of Exuberance. Leon of fucking Exuberance." He muttered and the more he told himself that the more hot his head seemed to get. His breaths were heavy and his mouth was dry. How could he let his guard down like this? Because this has happened once already, and he let himself go through it again? Again?

He walked into his office and immediately flopped into his seat and he started laughing at how pathetic he was.

_Today was going to be a good day. He had a beautiful white and red hybrid rose in his hand. Roxas was going to wake up to a beautiful white and red hybrid rose. His smile was exuberant as he opened the house overlooking the beach and made his way up the stairs quietly. Roxas' door was slightly propped open; perfect, there would be no door knob noise. _

_He bit his lip and slowly swung the door open only to see something that made jealousy plague him. Only to see something that he never wanted to see between the sweet blonde and his model. _

_Axel holding the blonde in his arms and kissing his forehead. He didn't even try to be quiet after that. _

_"Axel?" He asked and both of them groggily looked over at him. _

_"Leon!" Roxas was driven out of his sleepy state and into a more alert one. What they were doing wasn't super bad, but it was bad enough to know that you don't do it if you were seeing somebody else, whether it be super serious or starting to get serious. _

_" Rox..." Leon was about to feel bad for himself, but anger suddenly boiled over him. He thought what he had going was getting good. He thought that it was going to get serious. He thought, but if Leon wasn't good enough that Roxas needed to confide in somebody else... He got the rose and slammed it one the table and left without another word. _

What did he need to do to keep somebody interested in him? Was he that boring?

His thoughts were interrupted with a soft and guilty voice, "Leon..." It was Roxas.

The brunette shook his head and didn't want to listen.

"Please, there was nothing going on. Please." His voice was louder, yet softer at the same time. The brunette almost felt like he was going to let it go, but he couldn't. That wasn't something that he could just do. He couldn't let people take him for granted.

"Get out."

"It was nothing. Please believe me. Axel... He's just a friend. He was just being a good friend." Roxas stepped closer to him, not listening to his threatening growls.

Leon didn't look up, but he knew that Roxas was by his chair. He couldn't talk, he didn't have the heart to. Roxas, this guy, this boy... His innocence, how could he stay mad.

"Look at me... please."

And so he did and before he could even register the blonde's face, it was too close to even see it all. Soft lips were pressed against his and he felt all the jealousy and negative feels slip from his body. He stood up to be taller than Roxas and the kiss that was chaste became aggressive and hot.

All this while, Leon was feeling such a strong amount of passion...

And to Roxas' sad realization... He felt nothing.

Just a friend, Axel.

"You're just a friend... it's alright... Just a friend." He licked his lips and chuckled dryly. He was outside of Leon's office, wondering if he would get fired, only to see that he was, "_Just a friend.." _ He took a deep shaky breath, he thought he was doing well. Okay, it wasn't exactly the coolest thing to do to try and steal somebody... but... still. He knew what he wanted and what he needed in his life. He needed somebody to fill his void and he thought that would be Roxas, but with the most convincing kiss he's ever seen, he didn't know what to want or expect.

It was almost comical. How he hated Roxas then, but how he can't stand to be away from him now.

His head snapped up quickly when Roxas and Leon left the office, "Hey... Leon. I really hope that you're-"

"Axel, it's alright. You were just being a good friend! I was just overreacting." Leon smiled and chuckled, "Roxas... Why don't you go on set. "

The tension was now released and everything seemed so much better.

As both the men watched Roxas leave the floor Leon looked at Axel and all the nonsense left his face.

"Axel... If I see you with him like that ever again..." He leaned in towards the red head's ear, "You're fired." He pulled away and smiled an extremely, handsome yet deadly smile, "I'll see you on set.

_Okay... short chapter... but hey. Sorry loves. (: _


	14. We're friends

_Hi! I'm trying to pop this thing out like diarrhea! I hope this chapter is too your liking. And one of the reviews asked if this was an Axel/Roxas thingy. Yes. It is. Haha... I just like angst. Anyway. Ta (:_

Axel froze.

This, what he had here, he could not let it go. He could not lose this. This was his lively-hood, this is what made him tick. Without this... He shook his head and watched as Leon left the floor. His throat was dry, his chest tightened, his eyes began to slowly water.

There was one thing that always got him, being threatened. See, there were the petty threats that were just whatever. The ones that were made as jokes and taken lightly. This was Leon speaking. Squall fucking Leonhart... threatening him. Leon was a nice guy and you didn't simply brush off a threat from this guy.

Anger threatened to leave his frame, but he really couldn't afford that at the moment. Was Leon even allowed to just fire him like that? Okay, he technically owned the company...

Axel slowly made his way on set, a complete trance had already taken over his body.

"Ax- you okay? You aren't even dressed for set?" Zexion wanted to snap because they were so behind schedule, but this was something different. His eyes went soft yet curious, "Axel?" The redhead only shook his head, "Here... let's get you to the dressing room. No rush. Those fools can wait." He smiled softly and walked with Axel.

Once they were in the dressing room Zexion cleared everybody out, all the models were dressed anyway, "Alright... So tell me what happened." and Axel spilled.

"Hey, where's Ax?" Roxas questioned as he was getting his face done, "He's gonna be late." The blonde looked at himself in the mirror while Leon was stationed behind him.

"Hm... Not sure, but you know... I haven't done a shoot in such a long time. Maybe I should take his place." A sly smile entered the brunette's face, " Let's show them how it's really done." He winked and took of his signature fur jacket, beneath being a plain white v-neck and beneath that, an obviously toned chest.

"Uh.." Roxas cleared his throat, okay... sure... fine... sort of sexy.

"The theme is what...? Simple and Clean?" Roxas nodded to Leon's question. The brunette smirked as he pulled the v-neck over his head and Roxas just had to take a deep breath. He tried his best not to stare so much, "I thought you were straight, kiddo." He leaned low and over Roxas' ear, "Guess I changed that." A quick flick of his tongue made Roxas jump. Not because of the slick and warm sensation, but because a quick flash of a memory that shocked his being. Axel. Axel was the first to do that to him. Right here. Same set... This spiked electricity down the blonde's spine as he remembered Axel's hot tongue flick over his ear.

"Haha... Guess you did." Roxas said softly with a smile. His memories fusing his happiness. What happened? The biggest jackass had turned into something so sweet. Something so silly and cocky and perfect and lovable. Lovable... That word sounded weird even in his mind. Axel... Where was he?

The double doors to the set swung open as Axel walked in. Something was off, but he held his head high and confident, "Oh my... Is that Leon on set? Are we gonna share this poor blonde?" Axel smiled and slapped Roxas on the butt.

"Woah there!" Roxas called out.

"Yeah, let's share this shoot!" Leon called out and Roxas looked between the two... He instantly noticed that this was more than sharing... This was competing.

Both of the dominant males stepped on set and Zexion eyed Riku and nodded. The lights began to flash. Leon pulled Roxas on set and immediately went to work, running his hands up the blonde's sides and back, Roxas was about to pose, but then Axel suddenly came in, the softer hands found his neck... his weak spot and his eyes began to close. A small sigh slipped his lips and Leon licked his lips, though he was unsure whether the sound came because of Axel or because of him. He wanted Roxas to moan.

The brunette dipped his lips and placed them firmly upon the blonde's causing the bright blues to shoot open. And right as he did Axel's sinful hands slipped beneath his shirt. His thumb then dug beneath Roxas' jean belt and slid to the front, right where his zipper was.

A moan slash whimper made Leon more aggressive and bite on his lower lip.

"Ah!" the most petite model cried out lightly then was tugged toward Axel, his back against the redhead's toned front, Axel's thumb playing with the hem of the jeans while his four fingers ghosted over the half hard manhood, "Mm... okay! Stop... th-this.."

Leon's lips made it's way to Roxas' neck and he bore his teeth as he sunk them into the juncture between the boy's neck and shoulder.

"Ahh! Ah... Please... stop..." He began to panic but felt another set of teeth sink into his other juncture, the electricity, "No! Stop!" but they kept going, "STOP!" He pushed away from the both of them, "What... What is this? A magazine or a damned gay porn shoot?! What am I to you guys... ?" He asked exasperated, "Take ten."

Axel and Leon looked at each other... Leon pulled Axel aside.

"I thought I told you to steer clear."

"This was a shoot... And Leon... We're friends. He's all yours. Don't worry... it's just a shoot."

Leon nodded... Maybe Axel _was _just being a really good friend.

**Okay. knocking these outta the wayyyyy! I hope you like them... even though they're short. **


End file.
